


A Little Bit Yours

by Kingsley_earper



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsley_earper/pseuds/Kingsley_earper
Summary: I just borrowed the characters Nicole and Waverly to retell my childhood experience with my first love. A story spans from high school and into adulthood. Nicole is a popular jock, and Waverly is the high school's sweetheart. How did they end up miles apart and still be tethered to each other?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Comments: 66
Kudos: 174





	1. Must be nice to love someone who lets you break them twice.

And that was the straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back.

Nicole Haught was three weeks into her externship in New York. It’s an understatement to say things between her closest friend, and she hasn’t been going well. She doesn’t know how they have muddled this for so long. Eight years of missed opportunities, hurt, and fights all spawn from their inability to clear the air.

She promised herself she wouldn’t let her brain drift back to the earliest memories Nicole had with the tiny brunette. She and Waverly have been going to the same school since Nicole moved to Purgatory when she was ten. Nicole hasn’t noticed Waverley at first, seeing that she was a year younger. Not until they were in high school and Waves volunteered to be the school’s senior basketball team manager. They started as friends, but there was something inevitable that draws them together. Nicole used to joke that Waves can’t walk straight because she constantly bumps into her. Waverly would just tease back, telling her that Nicole is just a big magnet, just pulling her into her path. She would weave her arms around Nicole jokingly. Nicole would then intuitively reach over and give her bare arms a gentle stroke. Nicole is not an affectionate person, but somehow without rhyme or reason, Waverly has snuck past her defenses. Then one inevitable night, Waverly was teasing, pushing Nicole away when Nicole tried to hold her. Waverly has been feeling shitty being sick, and Nicole wanted to give a comforting hug.

_“If I get the star basketball player sick before our away trip down to the states for the Nike invitational, the school will murder me” with that, Nicole reached up and placed the gentlest kiss on Waverly’s lips. “Well, too late now; I probably just caught whatever you have, so why don’t you come here and just let me hold you.” Nicole just wanted to hold her friend, but somehow that innocent kiss has awakened something deep buried inside. Does she like her friend more than just a friend… Does she feel the same? Before Nicole can formulate anything else, Waverly pushed her down onto the bed, straddled her, and covered Nicole’s lips with hers. The scent of Waverly’s shampoo filled Nicole’s senses and seared into her formative memory. Has Waverley always smelt like lavender? Before Nicole can react, Waverly gets off of her and walks out of the room. “We should get going, don’t want you to be late for practice.” …_

Then someone bumped into her and knocked her out of her daydream. She was walking mindlessly down the stairs to try to catch her subway back to the apartment that she rented for the duration of summer. She is still pinching herself to be selected for this surgical summer position. She has been in the OR non-stop. Even coming in on her days off, she wouldn’t have left the hospital if the program's head didn’t force her to leave, something about too many consecutive hours logged. She wasn’t actually allowed to do anything, can’t even hold a retractor because she just completed her third year of medical school. However, anyone with eyeballs can tell Nicole is born to cut. Decisive decision making and doesn’t panic in a crisis, one resident joked that Nicole was practically a robot. What these people don’t know is all this came from years of training. Years of chasing after her goals, at the cost of her love. Nicole got out of the subway and walked a few blocks. She found herself at the steps of the Met… Crap, she thought to herself, she walked in the wrong direction again, and now she has twice the grounds to make up before she can go back to the apartment and take a shitty shower. She flipped open her flip phone… this is going to cost her the roaming charges, but she and Waverly are finally in the same time zone. She hovered over Waverly’s contact and debating if she should click on it. She hasn’t spoken to Waverly since she moved to Toronto permanently after a successful co-op year. Nicole was supposed to finally talk with Waverly after returning from her co-op year working in a large corporation in Toronto. Still, an earlier opportunity presented itself when Nicole was interviewing for the University of Toronto medical school.

_Nicole has asked if Waverly can meet her for a night out of town after her interview. Waverly agreed to this meeting months ago, and now standing alone by the distillery district entrance, Nicole is worried she might have forgotten. She was just looking down at her watch again, and she can hear the voice that can always stir up the butterflies in the darkest pits of her stomach._

_Waverly: “I am not late; you are just early.”_

_Nicole: “Nervous habit” shit that was not my inside voice_

_Waverly: “What is there to be nervous about.”_

_Nicole: “I wasn’t sure if I had the right place.” Nicole wanted to lean in to hug her, but out of the corner of her eye, she can see a man hovering._

_Waverly: “Oh, so silly of me, this is Champ, he offered to drive me tonight, so I can have a drink without worrying about leaving my car.”_

_Nicole didn’t want to ask the question, but she had to “Are you joining us tonight.”_

_Champ: “Nah, I will let you guys catch up. I will catch a movie or something, and when you guys are done, just give me a call Waves” Nicole just felt like a brick has been lifted off her diaphragm. She didn’t even realize she was holding her breath._

_The night started awkwardly. They are trying to make small talks to cut the tension, but as the alcohol flowed, the walls built up started to fall brick by brick. The usually composed Nicole reached out and laced her fingers with Waverly’s. “So tell me about Champ.”_

_Waverly: “He reminds me of you,” So we are going there, straight for the jugular._

_Nicole: “Arrogant? And sure of himself, if he were to be sorted into a Hogwarts house, he would be sorted into Slytherin before the hat even touches those blondes locks of his”_

_Waverly: “That is what everyone else sees you as, but I know the real you. We both know the real you belong in Hufflepuff. Loyal, always there for me when I need you the most. I didn’t even ask him to be my designated driver, and he just offered when I mentioned meeting up with you at work,” Waverly replies without looking up at Nicole, her eyes focused on Nicole’s thumb, she is rubbing patterns on her hand. “Excuse me, I need to go break the seal,” pulling her hand away from Nicole._

_Nicole couldn’t tell if she crossed a line; the waitress came asking if there is anything else she can get them. Nicole wasn’t sure because what if Waverly wanted just to call it a night. The waitress sensing the hesitation and decides to take her shot. “_

_The waitress: "Not from around here?”_

_Nicole: “No, I am just visiting.”_

_Waitress: “If you want to go out for some fun, there is a speakeasy couple of blocks from here, and my shift is ending in half an hour. You can come with my friends and me if you like.” And with that last sentence, Nicole felt Waverly push her deeper into the booth. She opted to sit on the same side as her after returning from the bathroom. She grabbed Nicole’s arm and draped it over her, something they have done hundreds of times in the past._

_"Did you order more drinks, babe?” Waverly hasn’t called her babe in years. Nicole couldn’t formulate any coherent thoughts. “No”_

_Waverly: “I’d like another gin and tonic, and she’d like another negroni, please.” The waitress smiled and said she would be right back with those._

_Waverly: “I can’t leave you for five minutes without someone hitting on you, can I.”_

_Nicole: “I don’t know why you think every girl that ever talks to me is hitting on me.”_

_Waverly: “Because they are”_

_Nicole: “They might just be, you know, nice.”_

_Waverly: “It’s because you don’t see how you look to everyone else in the room,” Staring right back at Nicole, deep into her eyes. This isn’t good; drunk Waverly is making an appearance, and Nicole hasn’t even said what she flew here to say. Drunk Waverly just means a physical connection and pins all the emotional stuff for another time. Nicole has no interest in falling into that pattern tonight, even though her body is screaming at her just to comply. Nicole leans down just inches from Waverly’s familiar lips. “Here are your drinks,” The waitress’ words completely sobered Nicole up._

_“Thanks” Waverly slams back her drink as if it’s a shot and looked back at Nicole, and kisses her square on the lips. Nicole does not have the will power to fight this, and all her resolve evaporated when she can feel Waverly’s tongue against her lip, asking for permission. “Where is your hotel” Shit, right… where was she staying again? Nicole just reached down into her suit jacket pocket and fumbled out a key, looking for the address. She chugs her Negroni, threw a bunch of cash (most likely a very generous tip for making Waverly jealous), and walked out the door with Waverly leading her, trying to hail a cab as they walked._


	2. What if I told you that I miss you?

Nicole and Waverly sat in silence in the taxi. The back of the cab is now a mix of anticipation, anxiety, and reality. A tough mix to swallow, and it is starting to mess with Nicole's head. Does she continue with where they left off at the bar? Her hand is still clasped with Waverly's. She won't let go, fearing that she might lose her if she let go. There is so much Nicole wanted to say to her. Nicole wants to come clean with Waverly and tell her how she feels. It has been 6 years of this. Tell her she wants a future together, be together. She wants to tell Waverly that if she plans to stay in Toronto, Nicole will do her darndest to go to UofT. If she has to take another year of undergrad to bump up her grades, write the MCAT ten more times, she will do whatever it takes to be with her. She looks down at their hands, and it looked just like the time when they were still in high school.   
  


High school... (Nicole grade 11 and Waverly grade 10)

_It was after practice, and Nicole has driven Waverly home. She didn't want to go home just yet, though, so Nicole parked in front of Waverly's house. They reclined their seats s they can look up at the tiny sunroof. Waverly reached over and interlocked their fingers. She has been doing this almost every chance they have alone together. Nicole never questioned her intentions seeing that Waverly had a boyfriend, and before the current boyfriend, she had another one and another.... you get the pattern. Waverly is definitely popular and straight. They are just really good friends. Nicole has always found it hard to connect with people. She is like a round peg trying to fit in a square hole. Nicole was popular, too, but not in an actual sense. She feels like she was invited to parties and such only because she was the captain of a winning basketball team. Charming enough to be elected student council president, friends with the "nerds" in the school because she was in the IB program. However, Nicole never had a friend that she can discuss her insecurities. Everyone in each of these social circles never overlapped. Her basketball friends couldn't understand her stressful academic course load. Her IB study mates couldn't understand what weight training involved. She was like a unicorn that people admired from afar but never bothered to walk closer to see the scars. That loneliness changed when she met Waverly. She hadn't noticed the tiny brunette until she started sitting with Nicole when she got her ankles tapped pre-game. She would rattle some stats, and after a while, Waverly just became a nice silent comfort sitting next to her. Grounding her before the games as the expectations started to pile up deeper into her second varsity season._

The taxi made it to the Holiday Inn Express near the airport. They take the elevator to the third floor, and she swiped her key to her hotel room. Waverly looked around the room and see everything is already neatly tucked away and packed. Nicole has always been so meticulous. Everything with her life has a place in it. All her friends at their University of British Columbia are a high achieving, pillar of society type. The only thing that didn't fit in this picture is her. Waverly has always wondered how she fit into Nicole's world. They don't have any common friends, don't take the same classes. Nothing in common except for this indescribable feeling of being drawn to one other. Knowing that Nicole will be flying out and leaving her again just reminds her of the night before Nicole left for Japan. It was the summer before Nicole's senior year, and she has been selected to represent B.C. to play in "friendlies" all over Japan. That's the life Nicole led, and all Waverly did that summer was work at Dairy Queen.

Waverly: "An airport hotel?" 

Nicole: "My flight is leaving at 1 pm morning, so it is easier just to check out at 11 and head to the airport on a shuttle. I don't have anything to check-in. It just makes everything easier if I am close to the airport."

Waverly: "You are, rambling." 

Nicole: "I am just nervous."

Waverly: "How can the great Nicole Haught be nervous." 

Nicole: "I am nervous because I am around you." 

Waverly: "We are just old friends catching up." 

Nicoles: "Is that all we are, Waves," carefully reaching out and holding her hands delicately in hers. Their relationship has been so fragile with all of their histories. Nicole didn't want to crush the last bit of kindle with her hopes. She leans in to place a kiss on Waverly's left cheek, then the right cheek, and she hovers in front of her lips. It's her way of asking for consent, waiting for Waverly to close the last inch to let her know that she wants this too. The moment is ruined when Waverly's phone rang.

Waverly: "I should get that" Nicole just nodded her head and let go of her hands. "Hello? Oh hey, sorry we ended up at Nicole's hotel room. The restaurant was closing, and we haven't seen each other in so long, so we decide to continue catching up back at her place." From the way this is going, it must have been Champ calling, wondering where she is. She can see Nicole's eyebrow crinkle, that big brain of hers processing the situation and trying to figure out the best outcome out of the current predicament is. All Nicole can do is hope that she throws caution to the wind and just choose her. Choose to stay for once. "Yeah, ok, I am at the Holiday Inn by the airport" Waverly flips her phone close and looks back at Nicole, "Champ is coming to get me. He wants to head back to our neighborhood because he has to work for a bit tomorrow. He will be here in about 40 mins or so." 

Nicole: "Stay Waves. I can send you home in a cab tomorrow. Then I will take that same cab to the airport."   
  
Waverly: "That is a terrible use of time...Can we talk about what you want to talk about when I come home? I will be coming home for ten days around Easter. I just want to enjoy the last half an hour we have together." 

Nicole: "I thought you said 40 minutes." 

Waverly: "I'd need 10 minutes to get a quick shower and be decent again before he comes and picks me up" with that, all the emotional stuff has been stuffed back into their boxes and tucked away again. Their lips crashed together as if they were teenagers again, and their hands do quick work at peeling off layers and falling into bed together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but I feel inspired to put something up with all the encouragement I feel through the screen. Thank you to those who clicked and thank you to those who left kudos, bookmarked, comments, and subscriptions. This is almost an odd form of therapy. You have no idea how good this is just verbally vomiting my history.


	3. If I tell you all my feelings would you believe me?

Nicole’s finger hovers over Waverly’s contact, and she decides to bite the bullet and just give it a ring. After watching a patient die for the first time on the surgical table, all Nicole could feel is that she isn’t too late to tell Waverly that she loves her and just hope that she loves her back. They have wasted so much time being apart. The phone rang three times already, one more time, and this will jump to voicemail. This isn’t a message Nicole wanted to leave on voicemail. Waverly has never missed a phone call. Texts, yes, but phone calls…

High school… Nicole Grade 12 Waverly Grade 11

_The girls have made it a habit to call each other in the middle of the night. Their conversation is quiet, almost a whisper._

_Nicole: “Can you believe it? I got accepted to UBC! Faculty of Science come September.” Waverly: “Was there any doubt? The surprise is how early you got accepted. We just finished term 1 and barely started with term 2” Nicole: “I already finished all my requirements so they can process the application. I have been planning this since grade 9. Taking one summer course at a time so I can finish all the provincial requirements by now. I want to focus on the basketball season ahead and not worry about assignments and midterms.”_

_Waverly: “So you’d have more free blocks then? Maybe we can spend one of them together?” Nicole chuckled, and Waverly took that as Nicole laughing at her suggestion, and she started retreating into her shell._

_Nicole: “I wish; I am finishing some AP courses this term since I dropped out of the IB program. This is the only way to get a taste of the University course load before University.” Nicole pauses, concern seeping in. Waverly is awfully quiet on the other line. “Waves, is everything ok? Is it getting late for you?”_

_Waverly: “Yeah, I am fine; I just can’t believe we won’t be in the same school next year. We have been in the same school since we were in elementary school.” Nicole: “Waves, I am still living at home. The only thing that changed is from 8-5. We don’t even have the same classes now.”_

_Waverly: “But you walk me to my classes, and we have practice after school. You drive me to school… If we don’t see each other as often, wouldn’t we drift apart?” Waverly is now spiraling at the thought of not seeing Nicole every day. She just started getting to know Nicole, and she has fallen so deeply into whatever it is that the two of them are building. Yes, she has a boyfriend, but Nicole is someone she craved to see all the time._

_Nicole: “Trevor told me he is getting his brother’s car next year, so I am pretty sure your boyfriend will be doing the driving, babe.” “Don’t run so far ahead of me. Let’s just be in the now. Trust me, I am your magnet, right? I will always be in your life.” Waverly: “You can’t promise that you might outgrow me.”_

_Nicole: “Hey, I want you…” Waverly’s breath hitched. “In my life. When have I ever disappoint you… Hell, when have I ever disappoint anyone? I am not about to start now. Better go to bed, we have practice tomorrow at 6:30 am. This means I will be at your door at 6, so in like four hours. Sweet dreams, Waves.”_

_Waverly: “Dream of me. Parting is such sweet sorrow” Nicole smiles to herself at the thought of dreaming of Waverly._

New York City 2007 Sitting on the steps of the Met, Nicole hangs up the phone.

Debating with herself if she should call again. Maybe one more time? Nicole hasn’t spoken to Waverly in more than three years. Waverly never contacted her after their meet up in Toronto. Nicole didn’t have a chance to see Waverly over Easter. She ended up coming home but taking a vacation with her family. Wynonna was graduating, and her family decided to take a road trip out of town to celebrate. Nicole didn’t even know how long Waverly was gone for. By the time Waverly emailed her back, she was already back in Ontario. That made Nicole so upset she decided just to pour herself into medical school and pushed Waverly as far away in the abyss of her mind as possible. But now alone, without the distraction of school. Nicole finds herself needing to talk to her person, but where does she even start, calling her just out of the blue.

Waverly: “Hello?” crap, too late… say something, Nicole.

Nicole: “Hey, it’s me,… er… Nicole, Nicole Haught”

Waverly: “I know who this is. How have you been?”

Nicole: “I wasn’t sure if this was still your number. Are you still in Toronto?”

Waverly: “Yeah, I am, but I will be heading back to Vancouver next term; it turns out there is a time limit on when you can finish your bachelor's degree. If I don’t attend some in-person classes, I won’t be able to graduate. So, I will be back for a couple and do some on correspondence.”

Nicole: “Oh, that’s cool; I guess I might bump into you on campus.” Nicole knew that was a lie as soon as she said it. Her lectures for medical school are by the hospital, which isn’t on the actual campus. Then she has her rotations, which means she will be all over the city. “I miss you.” Well, shit, what happened to my inside voice? Did I seriously say that out loud? Nicole is practically holding her breath, waiting for Waverly to reply.  
Waverly: “Nicole….”  
Nicole: “I need you; I know you don’t need me, but I just want you to know that I really miss you. I don’t want to say the wrong things, but if I can’t go on any longer without you knowing”   
Waverly: “You know I don’t have a memory as good as yours. So, all those wonderful memories you say we had of us… I don’t remember much of it. Vague, I remember how good you make me feel, but I also remember feeling invisible and being hurt. I don’t know what happened between us. I can’t even remember what I ate yesterday.”  
Nicole: “Can we talk about it then, maybe go through the version I remember.”

Waverly: “Do we have to do this right now? Champ and I are in the middle of watching a movie. He isn’t happy that I even left to pick up this call.”  
Nicole: “Then why did you pick up.”

Waverly: “It was a different ringtone than my usual calls, but it was a ringtone I haven’t heard in three years.”

Nicole: “You can’t remember what we had, but I have a specific ringtone,” Nicole scoffs; she can feel the anger building inside her. “What’s the ringtone?” Nicole has no idea why she even asked. Does it even matter? Waverly couldn’t be clearer on what she wants. The love is gone and whatever is left is unrequited.  
  
Waverly: “Breathing, Lifehouse. Does that mean something?”

Memories flashback after Winter Dance (Nicole grade 12 Waverly grade 11).

_Nicole changed out of her outfit and into her basketball hoodie. The one that has 11 over the heart under the school crest and Haught on the back. She stands in front of the Earp home. Trying to see if she should ring the doorbell or yell up at the corner of the house to Waverly’s room. It’s already 3 am, and everything is dark. As if on cue, Waverly opens the front door and brings a finger to Nicole’s lips, signaling for her to be quiet. They bypass the stairs to the bedrooms and head down to the basement instead._  
  


_Waverly: “what are you doing here? And are you drunk?”_

_Nicole: “I miss you, it’s my graduation, and all I want is one dance with you.”_

_Waverly: “you are definitely drunk; you are Nicole Haught. You can have anyone you want.”_

_Nicole leans down, emboldened by liquid courage, and kisses Waverly on the cheeks, and whispers into her ear. “And all Nicole Haught wants is you, Waverly Earp,” and with that, they danced to the first song that played on Waverly’s CD player downstairs, Breathing by Lifehouse._

  
Nicole has heard enough; the Waverly she fell in love with is gone or was never there, to begin with. In the middle of New York, in the middle of her externship. Waverly has reached out through the phone, held onto Nicole’s heart, and crushed it. Nicole has never felt this mixture of pain and numbness before. Suppose she can just talk to Waverly. There is no way she’d forget a love this deep… but what if it wasn’t real? Maybe it WAS just one-sided. Maybe she is foolish to still hold on to their past, remembering warts and all. Maybe normal people don’t revisit memories, and they just let it all fade… If there were only two people to witness these historical events, and one of them already denies it ever existed. Does that mean Nicole can expunge it completely as if nothing has happened between them if she just set fire to that space reserved for Waverly? Just scorch that room in her memory palace. At that moment, she knew what she had to do. The straw that broke the camel’s back… forgetting “their song” was enough to light the match inside Nicole.

Nicole clears her throat and puts on her a figurative mask. The ones she usually puts on for the rest of the world. Nicole just becomes different versions of herself that she knows would appease the person she is talking to at the moment. Nicole never had a mask on before when she was around her Waverly. That’s why she loved spending time with her because she wasn’t suffocating behind expectations. However, she now knows she has to put multiple masks on just to have a civil conversation with this current version of Waverly.

Nicole: “No, it doesn’t, but they are a great band, so perhaps that’s why you chose it for me since I used to call it all the time. You know, I never picked up a texting habit.”

Waverly: “That makes sense. I really have to go, Nicole. Champ is waiting.”

Nicole: “Right, well, say hi to Champ for me” the masks must be working because Nicole didn’t feel like she just had vomited in her mouth saying that name.  
Waverly: “Parting is such sweet sorrow.”

Nicole hissed angrily, “Don’t say that…” nope, never mind still triggered, quick think of something else to say. “Shakespeare brings up English 112 memories, and those weren’t pleasant.”

Waverly: “But that’s how…” Click, Nicole just hung up. Unable to deal with the whiplashes of being jerked around anymore. She stared out at a garbage can by the turtle pond in Central Park… she didn’t even realize she walked all the way to the middle of the park. She stared at her flip phone and made a decisive decision. She cracks her phone in half and throws it out into the garbage can. This is the only way she can quit… cold turkey… no way of going back. She hasn’t managed to memorize Waverly’s Ontario number. This will buy her some time to rehab herself. If she ever sees Waverly again, she will be the version Waverly wants her to be. Without the pesky burden of their past. 


	4. Why do you come here, and pretend just to be passing by?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: self-harm mentioned in this chapter.

Nicole returned home from New York a changed person. Not sure if it was the exhilarating sensation of being an adult for the first time. Having an apartment of her own, managing her call schedule, and getting rid of Waverly. It wasn't easy, of course; it was like quitting drugs. The early withdrawal was tough. All she wanted to do is call Waverly and tell her how she has messed up and not to count her out just yet. But little by little, as work picked up and responsibilities piled on, she realized she might be able to have this under control finally. Nicole always felt like she was balancing a bunch of spinning plates. After letting the biggest one of them all fall and shatter all over the ground, the rest of her life all of a sudden seems enjoyable. She used to schedule her life around the possible idea of seeing Waverly, waking up early to call her, clearing her schedule if Waverly is in the same city as her. Just hoping for a chance to see her. When Nicole returned from New York, she went out and found an apartment close to the hospital. Even her parents agreed that this is a good idea so she can shave hours on her commute for her last year of medical school before match day inevitably arrives. 

"Hey? Nic Nic" - Alexander has always called her since he was a baby, and Nicole has always called him "The brother I never wanted." Truth be told, they are thick as thieves. Although Alex is five years younger, he is very mature for his age and holds Nicole in high regard. 

Nicole: "Hey, what's up? I am just about to head out, so the call will cut when I enter the elevator, and it dives down to the underground." 

Alex: " Waverly dropped by the house today looking for you." 

Nicole: "Oh?" The phone cuts out at the perfect time. Just when she did an internal gut check to sort out her feelings, engaging in eye movements, she is trying to desensitize the trigger. In this case, just the mention of Waverly. Nicole has been going through eye movement desensitization and reprocessing (EMDR) therapy and found a psychologist that really gives her the right tools to sort this out. Nicole starts her car and drives it out of the garage. She reaches her destination; she picks up her friend Shae for lunch and then heads out to their rotation together. Shae usually runs a bit late, so Nicole reaches down to her phone and calls Alex back. 

Alex: "Hey, we got cut off, so Waverly dropped by the house looking for you, I am not sure what's going on with you guys, but I gave her your new number. She didn't look like she would take a no for an answer, and I didn't want her here when our parents come home. You know they never liked her after the incident in high school". Well, that's a memory Nicole is going to have to work on. 

The Incident: 

_After the Winter Dance, Nicole and Waverly have run out of excuses to explain why they are together all the time. Basketball season was over, so they don't have any reasons for Nicole to drive Waverly around anymore. Nicole moved on to her obligations to the Tennis team, which Waverly is not a part of. But, Waverly can't help it. She spends hours after school watching Nicole's matches, and doing her homework in Nicole's car. Trevor starts to get annoyed at how little he sees Waverly, and Waverly's best friend Chrissy has started calling Waverly Nicole's shadow. Today was no exception. Their school has beaten a rival team soundly and moving on to the city finals next week. However, this victory booked a ticket to the BC provincials, so the team has decided to go out and grab a bite to celebrate._

_Nicole and her doubles partner decide to just shower at school so they can go together after. Waverly waited for a bit for them to extend the invite, but both Nicole and Dakota know it would be odd for her to be a plus one to a team only event. She waved goodbye shyly and says she should see Trevor anyway, and asked Nicole to call her when she gets home._

_Finally, alone in separate shower stalls, her partner of four years asked. "So, What is up with you and Waverly?"_

_Nicole: "I like her. She is like my best friend."_

_Dakota: "I just don't want you to fall into the obvious trope of falling for your straight best friend. We all love you, Nicole, and we can be overprotective when it comes to you."_

_Nicole sticks her head out of the shower curtains. She has never stopped to label herself. No one at school has ever asked her about it. She was so popular in school that Nicole can be an alien, and no one would bat an eye and just accept her for who she is. "Why do you say that."_

_Dakota: "Well, we can all see that she means a lot to you and the way you smile around her. If you guys decide to come out as a couple, the school will probably throw you a pride parade. As for Waverly, though, we all know she has had a boy in her life since grade 7, so much so it is easier to count who hasn't dated Waverly. She is gorgeous, sensitive, and sweet, but she doesn't have a personality of her own. She just attaches onto the next shiny star and be a reflection of that, and Nicky, you are the shiniest of us all. You might love her Nicky, but for her, she might just see you as the school celebrity, and her affection might just be a fan obsession." All you can hear now is the water hitting Nicole’s head. She never even entertained the thought of Waverly is merely only mirroring her behavior. Dakota steps out of the shower and wraps herself around a towel. “I am not saying Nicky that this might not be the real deal, but maybe you need to actually talk to Waverly and see if this is what she wants too. Besides, it only seems fair to Trevor, and I am tired of seeing his mopey ass when I am over at Trent’s place. I haven’t seen Trevor this sad since Trent, and I started dating two years ago.”_

_Nicole: “Waverly is not cheating on Trev with me if that is what you are implying."_

_Dakota: "Cheating doesn't have to be physical, you know, she might have emotionally checked out of that relationship."_

_Nicole: "Ok... you are a great friend. Probably wasn't easy to bring that up with me” Nicole flashes her a dimpled smile as she wrapped a separate towel around her hair._

_Dakota: “Oh, please, save your charm. It won’t work on me.”_

_Nicole just laughed and playfully punched Dakota._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Nicole calls Waverly after she says goodnight to her parents. "Hey babe, I am home now. I might just head to bed and wake up early to study tomorrow morning instead of staying up tonight. I can swing by to pick you up before school since I will be up."_

_Trevor: "This isn't Waverly" Oh shit... Wait, everything she said has been innocent enough. Why does she feel like she has been caught cheating?_

_Nicole: "Staying the night, Trev?" In her sweetest voice, trying to diffuse the situation, she can hear the agitation in Trevor's voice. GIVE ME THAT. she can hear Waverly in the background. NO WAVERLY is all she can hear in the background. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE TREVOR. Someone must have dropped the phone because no one is replying to her "hellos" anymore. Nicole can hear the door slam and Trevor's vague protests, nothing clear enough for Nicole to figure out._

_Waverly: "Nicole? Can you come to Trevor's and pick me up?_

_Nicole: "Of course" She didn't want to ask or even calculate how this all might look the next day. She just wants to be there for Waverly._

_Waverly: "I will walk to the corner; I don't want to stand in front of his house." Waverly knows Nicole lived only four blocks away._

_Nicole: "Already here, my dear; get in, and I will drive you home."_

_The ten minutes ride home was comforting to Waverly; Nicole just reached over to hold Waverly's hand in hers. Stroking the back of her hand with the pad of her thumb. Nicole pulls onto the Earp's driveway. The house is dark, which usually means everyone called it an early night or at work. Waverly's mom is a nurse, and dad is a cop, so everyone worked shifts. Nicole kept her car running, and it's how she usually hints at Waverly for not wanting to stay._

_Nicole: "Are you ok?"_

_Waverly: "No... can you come in for a bit?"_

_Nicole: " I was going to go home and sleep and wake up early tomorrow morning to study for chem" looking down at the smaller girl, Nicole cursed herself for even suggesting Waverly is not a priority right now. "Yes, Waverly, of course, I will."_

_Waverly didn't want to talk. She straddles Nicole on the couch and just plastered herself flat against her. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and pulled her impossibly close. Waverly's scent filling Nicole's head and clouding her senses. "I just need this," Waverly says into Nicole's sternum. "We should talk, Waverly" Waverly pushes back and looks up at Nicole, still straddling her. "What do you want from me Waves, I can be whatever you ask me to be"_

_Waverly: "I just want nothing to change; I just want to be like THIS forever. I just want us to be friends."_

_Nicole trying hard to clarify and not push, "But what was that with Trevor just now, was that fight about me."_

_Waverly: " No, I don't know; I am just tired of everyone asking me for more than I can give."_

_Nicole: "I will never ask that of you."_

_Waverly: "What you are asking now sure sounds like you are hinting I should break up with Trevor and be with you instead." Nicole slides her hand to Waverly's elbow. She can feel the goosebumps erupting on Waverly's forearm._

_Nicole: "and that is not what you want."_

_Waverly: "Gawd, look what you do to me," referring to the goosebumps and batting away Nicole's hands, and Nicole can hear Waverly walk back upstairs to her room. She is not sure if she should follow and keep pushing it or just sit there and wait. She looked up towards Waverly's room, and she can see the light goes out, and the house is silent. She walks up the stairs and catches herself before she knocks. Maybe this is Waverly's wait to tell her just to go away. She doesn't want to talk right now. "I am going to go home now. Call me tomorrow morning at 6 if you want a ride to school as well" With that, Nicole quietly closes the door and locks it with the key Waverly gave her after the Winter Dance. On her way home, Nicole gets a call on her cell phone, and it was Waverly. "Nicole, I am bleeding..." Nicole pulls a U-turn, rushes back to Waverly's house, opens the door, and runs upstairs. She can see Waverly holding a towel where the medial cubital vein should be. The towel is soaking with blood. Without panicking, Nicole grabbed a belt and tied it upstream of the bleed, and swung Waverly's arm around her, and bridal carried Waverly down the stairs and out to her car. She didn't remove the towel, so she didn't evaluate how deep the cut was. All she knew was that she needs to drive her to the hospital._

_They admitted Waverly to the ER, and luckily it didn't appear to be bleeding anymore. The nurse that attended to Waverly praised Nicole's quick thinking and let them know if the clot holds well, they will just bandage it for her to leave. Waverly's mom caught wind of the situation and came to find her. "What happened, Waverly?" Michelle asked. Waverly wouldn't even look at her mom, and Nicole answered, I don't know exactly how it happened, Mrs. Earp, but there was a cut and blood. I just wanted to make sure we can have hemostasis, so I drove Waverly here. The nurse just said it doesn't look deep, but she is getting the doctor to make sure she didn't cut any pertinent structures. "I fought with Trevor" is all Waverly mustered; with that, Michelle lends down and lets her daughter cry into her arms. Nicole looks up to Michelle and sees if she can get some directions on how to handle this. Michelle, "Thanks, Nicole, I will take it from here." With that, Nicole walks back out of the ER and into her car. She is so confused that she didn't even realize she has blood all down her shirt's back. The next morning when Mrs. Haught saw the blood-stained shirt, she freaked out and asked Nicole what happened. Having never lied to her parents, Nicole told her that Waverly cut herself after a fight with Trevor, and that's how the blood got on her shirt. Mrs. Haught being an intuitive woman, held her daughter's hand. "Sweetie, you are the most generous person I know. I have seen the way you look at Waverly, and it is the same way that I looked at your father all those years ago. But your dad returned my affection. I can't say the same for Waverly. It sounds like she has some stuff she needs to sort through. With your heavy load this term, perhaps you want to reconsider how much time you spend with her. I am not forbidding you to see her, but your dad and I have talked about it even before tonight's incident that Waverly is a burden you might not be able to carry."_


	5. And now that you are with someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate can be so cruel to these two

Nicole sees Shae coming out of an old apartment complex and waves at her warmly. “Where do you want to go for lunch?” Shae asks, buckling herself into Nicole’s Camry.

“Oh please, as if you haven’t planned this out already,” Nicole. 

“You are right. I already researched. There is a sandwich place a couple of blocks from where we are supposed to be doing our family medicine shadowing today.” Shae cheekily smiles back. She loves that her bestie knows her so well. Shae and Nicole grew close after their month-long stint being as exchange med students with hospitals in Japan. Having been to Japan previously, Nicole showed Shae around the city, and they just had the best time there and was shocked at how much they have in common with each other. Shae could tell Nicole was working through some stuff after her New York stint before going to Japan. Nicole appreciated that Shae didn’t pry. That’s how the two became inseparable during their last year of medical school. Nicole parked her car on the street between the medical building and this sandwich shop. As they walked towards lunch, Nicole’s phone rings from a number she has seared into her brain. It was Waverly’s parents’ landline. Nicole contemplates if this is a good idea to pick up the phone. She certainly has made progress, but she isn’t sure if she hears Waverly’s voice, it would just knock out the foundation she has worked so hard on under her feet. She looks up at Shae, “Aren’t you going to get that?”

Nicole smiles at her best friend and nods, “Why don’t you get us lunch, and I will be there in a sec?”

Shae: “Ok, you will eat whatever I order for you.”

Nicole: “Always.” The phone stops ringing, and Nicole kept walking until she reached the busy sandwich shop door. Then the phone starts up again, “Hello?”

Waverly: “Nicole? This is Waverly”

Nicole: “I know I recognize the number.”

Waverly: “You recognize the number?” She can hear Waverly smiling through the phone.

Nicole: “It was my password for a while.” Do you have to be this honest, Nicole? she chastises herself. “So you are in town?”

Waverly: “Yeah, I am going to be doing a term here, so I am home for a while. What happened to your old number? I tried calling you back in the summer, and the line just said no longer in service.”

Nicole: "I had my phone stolen in New York, so I had to get a new one” Nicole has never lied to Waverly before, and that lie just rolled off her tongue so easily. Perhaps this is going to be fine after all.

Waverly: “You couldn’t contact me to let me know that happened?”

Nicole: “I went from New York and then to Japan, then school started up again with rotations. The last six months have been busy; I just didn’t have time.”

Waverly: “Busy to a point where you couldn't wish me Merry Christmas, you didn't even email me to see if I am home for the holidays." Waverly was quiet, hoping Nicole would answer her, but Nicole didn't take the bait and continued to be silent. "I saw your photos on Facebook. Then I stopped seeing updates, and so I thought you blocked me. I asked Chrissy to see if she sees your photos still, and either you blocked both of us or…”

Nicole: “I am just taking a break on Facebook Waves; I deactivated my account. I don’t want to put everything on there in case ten years later. A patient decides to look up my photos. Just want to keep things private.”

Waverly: “So, we are alright?”

Nicole: “Why wouldn’t we be?” Waverly is starting to have an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. The Nicole she is talking to seems distant and guarded despite how pleasant she sounded on the phone. “Babe! If you don’t eat soon, you are going to faint in your next rotation. The food I ordered is getting cold” Waverly can hear a sophisticated voice in the background. “I need to go, and I have a rotation to get through. Can I call you back after?” Nicole knew she wasn’t going to call Waverly back. She just needs to be convincing enough to get off the line because she can feel her resolve slowly melting away.

Waverly: "Promise? Swear on our friendship you'd call me back" Nicole and Waverly used to say this to each other all the time, knowing it was the most important thing to both girls. It would be a promise they would never break. But that was then, and this is now. Do they really have an unwavering friendship? Nicole hasn't even reached out to her for six months, but Waverly'slast-ditch attempt would tug at her heartstring, and Waverly is so good at it she played those strings like a fiddle. Nicole just hung up and silenced her phone, throwing it into her messenger bag. She doesn't have to explain herself to Waverly anymore. 

Shae: "Is everything ok?" genuinely concerned, she has never seen Nicole off-kilter before. 

Nicole: "Yes, thank you for noticing," and kisses Shae on top of her head. 

Shae: "You will need to stop that, or else I will have to tell Carl."

Nicole smirks: "Carl is in Alberta, and he left instructions for me to look after you, not the other way around. I mean, honestly, what kind of grown-ass person doesn't have her driving license at 27" They finished their sandwiches quickly at the standing counter. Shae strokes lovingly between Nicole's shoulder blade, knowing whatever is ailing her friend, she doesn't want to get into it. Shae has always respected Nicole's privacy, but she has a feeling she is going to have to drag it out of Nicole if this wound reopens, so she is equipped to help her deal. Shae reaches down at her engagement ring and playfully twirls it. 

The clinic was busy. The family doctor she is shadowing is booked completely for the day, with the emergency slots filling up. Seeing how capable Nicole is, Dr. Andrews actually let his receptionist double book more patients and extended the hour. Dr. Andrews is a very giving mentor, and he would walk into the room, introduce Nicole, and then let Nicole take the reins. Then the last patient of the day, Nicole, walked into the room behind Andrews and was surprised at what she finds. Waverly was sitting in a chair next to frickin Champ. He looks like he somehow injured himself. At first glance, she wondered why they didn't just go to the ER seeing that he is holding his left hand with a bloodied tea towel. Fate has never been kind to Nicole when it comes to anything Waverly. Judging by Champ and Waverly's face, they are equally surprised at Nicole being there. After Dr. Andrews introduced Nicole to the couple(?), he asked Nicole to go ahead. Nicole steps forward, washed her hands, and reached for exam gloves. She sat in the doctor's chair and sat rolled herself in front of Champ. With her legs spread apart to come closer to Champ, she notices that her left knee somehow has bumped up against Waverly's leg. She looked up and see that Waverly has scooted so much closer than before but under the guise of looking over at Champ's hand. Dr. Andrews can feel the tension coming from Champ and joked, "Lovers' quarrel? You know, as healthcare providers, we will have to report this." Waverly chuckles, and Nicole is mortified at this crass remark. Reading Nicole perfectly, Waverly says, "Dr. Andrews has been my doctor my whole life. He knows I wouldn't hurt a fly." 

Nicole: "Looks like a glass caused this Champ; what happened?

Champ: "I was doing the dishes, and one of the soapy glass slipped, and I tried to catch it before it shattered at the bottom of the sink. I guess a bunch of it just ended up in my hand." 

Andrews: "So what's the plan Nicole, send to the ER?"

Nicole: "Then they'd be there for another hour or two, by then the clotting and inflammation will make it hard to remove the smaller shards. If you are comfortable with it, Dr. Andrews, I like to clean it here and suture the larger cuts. I have my loupes and light in my messenger bag. Do you have any lidocaine in the office?" 

Andrews: "I do if they are not expired, I guess it's your lucky day, guys that I have the all-star surgeon to be in my office today. Truth be told, I haven't sutured anything in so long I would leave an ugly scar on that hand of yours." Nicole's eyes wandered to Waverly's scar; remembering how Waverly ended up with a 4 inches long keloid scar on the inside of her elbow usually brings a wave of nostalgic guilt deep in the pit of her stomach. After they have confided more in each other, she knows that Waverly only did it, not because of her fight with Trevor, but rather she couldn’t comprehend the feelings she was having for Nicole. Then the thought of her leaving and their lives inevitably changing. She didn’t want to continue to spiral, so she cut herself to stop herself from diving into her pit of depression. A depression that seems to be only at bay when Nicole is around. She was like a balm to her soul. However, that was yesteryears. The Waverly now has gone to therapy and is gaining tools to deal with her anxiety, and Nicole couldn’t be genuinely happier for that. Waverly rests a hand on top of Nicole's thigh, "She is like my guardian angel, always watching over me" Nicole takes off her glove and throws it out by the trash, and reaches down, covering Waverly's hand with hers. She squeezed it and placed her hand on Champ's knee.

Nicole: "Don't thank me yet. We will see if I am a bumbling fairy GodMother or the real deal after this is all said and done." Nicole sees the goosebumps erupting from Waverly's forearms again. Looking at Champ, wearing only a ratty t-shirt, Nicole leaves the exam room to go into the Doctor's office to look through her messenger bag. Nicole grabs her loupes and light, and also her medical class sweater. "You are cold again, Waverly? Would you like my sweater?" 

Waverly: "Thank you," and she slips it on because she really needed it. She needed to envelop herself with the scent of Vanilla dipped donuts. Waverly and Nicole both know that those goosebumps on her arm aren't from the cold. Waverly feels like she is back in high school, sitting on the sideline watching Nicole do what she does best. The confidence Nicole oozes is the most intoxicating to Waverly, and it is unfair for her to sit only inches away and not be able to touch Nicole. There are thoughts Waverly shouldn't be having, at least not with her boyfriend of two years sitting next to her. She never felt the same type of magnetism as Champ, but he has been there for her when she was lonely in Toronto. He was attentive, never asked her for more than she is willing to give. Nicole, on the other hand, constantly wanted to be in the deepest part of her soul. Waverly just couldn't have that because she doesn't even know what that part of her looks like, let alone if it is beautiful or not. Champ is good enough.

Dr. Andrews' slow clap jolted Waverly out of her daydream and the familiar ache between her legs. "Surgeon hands Nicole, precise, symmetrical, and efficient. Those stitches would have taken me twice as long to do."

Nicole blushed. She hasn't met a mentor that is such a cheerleader before. "I didn't want to keep everyone for too long. Well, keep that away from water. If you shower, you might need a bag around it. You will need your girl to play nurse for a while". Champ clasped Waverly's hand and smiled proudly at her. He is glad Nicole knows that they are together even though they haven't explicitly mentioned it. Waverly wanted to pull her hands back, but she knows how that would look to Champ, so she reluctantly left her hand in Champ's grasp. "Let me get a post-op instruction printout for you guys to take home. Is it ok for you to prescribe a topical for him, Dr. Andrews? I don't have the privilege to sign off on prescriptions yet." Nicole steps out of the room and see Shae waiting for her in the waiting room. 

Shae: "Overachieving again? All I had were toe fungus and hypochondriac," Nicole smiles at her friend. She can always lure an honest smile out of her. "I hope you made most of your notes along the way, and I don't want to wait any longer. I'd ask for your keys to the car, but I don't know how to drive home by myself." 

Nicole: "Luckily, I think driving without a license is illegal, so you are stuck with me or the bus. Please, I need your company today, more than ever" Her tone turned serious. 

Shae reads Nicole perfectly, "Tell me what you need."

Nicole: "Can you go back in there to finish the post-op for me. I had to use silk sutures because that's all they have here." Shae gets up and grabs the information sheet from Nicole to go back into the room and finish up for her. She walks in and sees a beautiful woman talking to the patient wearing their medical class jacket with Haught stitched in script on the chest. Nicole has never talked about Waverly before, but Shae recognizes her. She was studying in a study room with Nicole during their first? Or was it the second year of medical school? 

Shae: "Hi, I am a medical student Shae Pressman. I am here to give you guys the post-op and follow up instructions." Waverly has heard this voice before, and it was the one that called Nicole babe earlier. She looks at Shae and instinctively chooses to hate her. Her perfect hair, slender model build, immaculate make-up. Champ was also taken aback by the beautiful woman now sitting in the doctor's chair.

Waverly: "Where is Nicole?" 

Shae: "She is finishing her notes, I might not be as capable as Nicole, but I am certainly capable of giving instructions." 

Waverly: "That's not what I meant. We are old friends, and I just thought I'd ask her if she is busy after. Maybe she and I can catch up. You don't mind, right, Champ?" 

Shae: "If that's the case, you will have to ask her. I am sure she will come back in since you are still wearing her jacket. Any questions about the post-op?" On cue, Nicole enters the room and taps Shae's lower back to let her know she is in the room. That familiar gesture has wrenched a knot under Waverly's diaphragm. It feels like she herniated something. Her anxiety, which she had such great control of the past few years, has started to rear its head again at something so simple. This is so unfair. Just the thought of her position in Nicole's universe has been usurped is enough to start cold sweat from forming. It certainly is unfair because Waverly was the one that pushed Nicole away. After the last time they have physically seen each other, in that Holiday Inn by the airport, four years ago, Waverly was too scared to be vulnerable again and has convinced herself that she is never going to be enough for Nicole. It looks like she might have been right. Look at this upgrade in front of her. Someone like Shae is what Nicole should be with. "Let me go ask her for you. Why don't you wait in the waiting room" Champ and Waverly get up and gather their things, doing one last check that they didn't leave anything behind?

Champ: "Did you see that engagement ring on Shae's hand? Do you think she is Nicole's girl" Champ wants to drive a wedge between Nicole and Waverly? He has always feared Nicole's place in Waverly's heart, and he never asked Waverly because he doesn't want to know the answer. However, seeing it up close and personal has snapped the restraint that he had before. Nicole walks out with Shae awfully close beside her. Waverly's eye looks down at Shae's engagement ring. It's the same one that Nicole has described to Waverly while they were lying on the hood of her car, star gazing all those years ago. A round diamond surrounded by an infinity band. _For you, it will be a_ _round diamond, encased in an infinity band. Round because there is no beginning or end to the love I have for you, and infinity is because that's how I feel like our love is, entwined together forever._ Waverly's heart feels like it bottomed out, the color drained from her face, and she is starting to feel light-headed. Being doctors in training, Nicole and Shae recognized a vasovagal attack, and Nicole quickly caught Waverly before her head hits the floor. Shae grabbed Waverly's legs and a chair to prop them up. They try to return as much blood to Waverly's head as possible since her blood pressure bottomed out; Nicole keeps her finger on her carotid to check her pulse and relaxes when she can feel a strong one. Waverly slowly comes to and feels a flood of warmth rushing to her head, partly from the physiological response to the blood rushing to her head. The other part is the proximity Nicole is to her, with one of her hands cradling her neck, and the other rested on her neck. To hell with it, Waverly reaches up and pulls Nicole closer to her, and plants a kiss on her lips. She has to want this as much as she does. Nicole pulls back, and Waverly chases forward with her lips, but Nicole was too far out of reach. Nicole grabs Waverly's hand from behind her neck and places it back on her stomach. "I am glad you are feeling, but it was nothing. You don't have to kiss me to thank me." Shae's eyes popped out of her head, and she snickers, "I feel like doing that myself whenever I come to as well. I am sure my fiancé doesn't appreciate that either, but it's harmless. Straight girls are her specialty." Shae gets up and pats Champ on the back, trying to diffuse this situation. "What happened?" Champ asks. Shae answers, "Waverly's body overreacted to a trigger, and her heart stopped pumping blood like it's supposed to. Common triggers can be needles, the bloody towel which we have plenty of." Shae knew that wasn't the case since the response is immediate. So she knows it is either the sight of Nicole and her walking together or the ring on her finger. Shae scoffs to herself. If she came out hand in hand with Nicole, Waverly would have had a heart attack. 

"Did you guys drive?" A concern in Nicole's voice, it isn't safe for Waverly to drive after an episode, and it certainly isn't safe with Champ's gimped hand. "No, my parents dropped me off." Waverly paused, waiting for Nicole to offer to drive her home. Her Nicole would offer to drive her home.

Nicole: "Ok, well, take it easy guys, enough excitement for one day" Nicole puts her hand back to the small of Shae's back to guide her towards the door. Her way of letting Shae know she needs to get out of here. They walk past Champ then Waverly. Champ is at the front making a follow-up appointment to remove the stitches. The receptionist calls out to Nicole, "Dr. Haught, are you going to be in removing the stitches? When are you in the office next?" 

Nicole answers sheepishly, "No, I am just the medical student practicum. Dr. Andrews said he would do it himself; today is my last day of this rotation." Shae reaches to rub the tension from in between Nicole's shoulderblade, where she usually carries the world's weight. Waverly pains as that used to be her, and now she sees that this stunning woman has replaced her. There is too little time left for Waverly to sort through the feelings in her head, so she just followed her heart, which is a much simpler organ. Waverly calls out to Nicole as if knowing this will be her last-ditch attempt at mending their relationship. Why do they have such shitty timing? They are never on the same page. When one of them wants to work things out, the other is unavailable. "Call me when you get home?" Waverly whimpers as if she is holding back tears. Nicole closes the door behind her, pretends to have not caught that, and walks out of the office. She needs to get out of there; the mask she has on is cracking under Waverly's watchful eyes. Any longer, she will fall apart and throw Waverly up against the wall and kiss her senseless. She'd press up against Waverly and hold her hands above her head and kiss down her neck. Waverly would then bring both hands down and behind Nicole's head and push and pull her to where she wants those lips. She'd want Nicole to leave a mark by her collarbone before she continues her path down Waverly's body. 

"We need to talk. Good thing our long drive home will be perfect for you to catch me up on what just happened back there," Shae teases to snap Nicole out of her fantasy... or was it a memory? Nicole has trouble remembering now, and her therapy is working too well. 

"Yeah, yeah, come along" Nicole throws an arm and playfully puts Shae in a headlock and walks down the hallway to the parking lot. 


	6. The weakness in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip this chapter if you are not a fan of smut adjacent writing.

Waverly looked down at the medical school hoodie; her thumb runs over the name stitched over the school logo, Haught, class president. There is blood on the H from Champ’s injury, so she knows she has to wash it before giving it back to her. Nicole must want to see her again, right? Or else she would have asked for the hoodie back immediately. She never does anything by accident, and leaving her with her hoodie is no accident. Waverly’s brain drifts back to the basketball sweater buried deep in her closet in a vacuum sealed bag.

_Nicole: “Am I ever going to get that back?”_

_Waverly: “The season is almost over; when would you need to wear this again. You will have to wear your tennis team cardigan soon.”_

_Nicole: “And will I be losing that as well after the season.”_

_Waverly: “Most definitely, but I will give this back to you for a bit. It doesn’t smell like you anymore.”_

_Nicole: “I can’t tell if that’s creepy or cute” Nicole’s smile is wiped off her face when her eyes drift to Trevor’s letterman jacket hanging on Waverly’s chair. “And does that one smell like Trevor?” Waverly isn’t going to lie. She likes seeing Nicole jealous. But in this situation, Trevor should be the one jealous seeing that his girlfriend is utterly in love with someone else. Although, the two of them haven’t crossed any lines yet. Girls kiss each other platonically all the time. That’s all they have been doing anyway. Waverly wanted to take it one step further, but Nicole has stopped her every step of the way. Waverly is interpreting that as rejection, but the truth is Nicole wanted their first time to be special. No drunken hookups, no causal backseat quickies._

_Waverly: “Shut up and put this back on” Nicole was sitting on the ground with her back against the side of the bed. Waverly walks over and straddles Nicole, and pins her down. She puts her hand under the helm of her crew neck and lifts it over Nicole’s head. Purposely grabbing a bit of her undershirt along with it. She puts the basketball sweater back over her head and arms. “I am going to take this sweater as a hostage until you return that basketball one to me smelling like you,” and with that, Waverly cups Nicole’s face and kisses her passionately._

_Nicole: “mmm, wouldn’t it be easier just to give you the detergent I use?” Nicole loves smiling and talking into their kisses._

_Waverly: “Stop talking,” Waverly pulls Nicole’s head against her collarbone._

_Nicole: “If you keep doing this, I can’t promise I won’t leave the biggest hickey here for everyone to see.”_

_  
___Waverly: “Maybe you can leave one in a more discreet spot that no one else gets to see.”_ _

_Nicole: “And where would that be?” a devilish grin appeared on her face, and she nips Waverly's collarbone gently with her teeth. Waverly takes Nicole’s hand and guides it past her sweat pants’ waistband and down on her right inner thigh. Nicole gasps at the wet spot she felt along the way and palms the soft flesh._ _“This is what you do to me,” Waverly whispers into Nicole’s ear, and all Nicole can do is squeeze her eyes together, but shakes her head.  
_

_“Wait.. wait.. wait… Waves” Trying to take her hand out of Waverly’s pants, but the tiny girl is stronger than she anticipated and squeezed her thighs together._

_Waverly “Don’t you want this too? Do you not find me attractive?”_

_Nicole: “Oh my God, baby, you have no idea, but I don’t want our first time to be on the floor of your bedroom. I want to take you out on a proper date, and I want to hold your hand, kiss you in public. I don’t want to be sneaking around with someone else’s girlfriend.” Nicole gets up, trying to readjust herself, pretty sure she will need to go home and take a cold shower and change out of her own underwear. That was the first of many times with Nicole blocking Waverly’s advances. Each time, Waverly regards it as a rejection rather than seeing it as Nicole’s resolve as wanting a long-lasting future with her. Nicole didn’t want to tell their future children how they started by sleeping together behind their mom’s boyfriend back. Nicole wants everything with Waverly; the white picket fence, 2 kids, and a dog. Waverly just can't seem to comprehend that, sure she has had many boyfriends, but none of them are as mature as Nicole. All they want is to make out and try to get to the next base as fast as possible. Waverly certainly enjoyed the attention, but she never craves their touch as she craves for Nicole's touches. Ironically, Nicole hasn't even touched her yet._

_Is this because Nicole is a girl? She has been with women before. Rosita, she used to go to a cross-town high school, actually. Waverly used to take the bus for 45 minutes just to see Rosita at a park near Rosita's house. She'd used to ask Rosita why she'd be kissing her all the time, and Rosita would say it's because she has the most kissable lips. When things went inevitably sour between the two of them, and Rosita wouldn't take the hint that she no longer wanted to see her. Nicole was the one that stepped in. Nicole was a star basketball player that never went out of her way to embarrass anyone. However, when they played Rosita's team, Nicole went out of her way to destroy Rosita's team. The mercy rule was out the window, and at the end, Nicole stood over Rosita after a typically hard rejection of what should have been a slam dunk lay up. When Nicole helped Rosita up, she whispered, "Stay away from Waverly Earp." Waverly felt all the blood rush in between her legs. If she can freeze time, she'd walk straight up to Nicole and take her right there. After the game, Rosita waited for Waverly; the home team hit the showers, so Rosita had a couple of minutes alone without fear of Nicole looming over them again._

_Rosita: "Well, clearly, you got an upgrade."_

_Waverly: "I don't know what you are talking about."_

_Rosita: "Oh, please. I knew something was off at the beginning of the school year. You stopped returning my calls, and we stopped seeing each other as often. You were always busy. I get it now, and you were busy letting Nicole get into your pants."_

_Waverly: "Firstly, I don't know what you think we had, but it is nothing like what I have with Nicole. Nicole isn't an upgrade if this," She gestures between Rosita and her, "never happened to begin with. Nicole is my best friend, and I love her like she is family" Waverly didn't want to hurt Rosita because she cared for that girl once upon a time. She just couldn't help herself, and she just gets so mad when anyone dares to minimize what she and Nicole have blooming between the two. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go watch Trevor's game."_

_Rosita: "I see, still keeping that beard around, eh?" Nicole walked up behind Waverly. Waverly blushes, not sure how much of that Nicole caught._ _Nicole wraps an arm around Waverly's waist, pulls Waverly in, and smiles into her temple, and whispers into her hair, "Did you wait long?" Waverly closes her eyes, inhales a 'fresh out of the shower' Nicole in, and smiles back. Her scent has encased them both in their own little bubble._

_"Should we go watch the senior boy's game?" Waverly asks with both arms around Nicole's waist._

_Nicole: "I'd love to, but I am so hungry. I am going to grab Tim Horton's, and I can meet you in the gym after?" Nicole looks over to Rosita, "Why are you still here?"_

_Rosita: "You know she is going to bail when there is someone better comes along."_

_Nicole: "Well, a good thing, there is no one better out there than me." This is the super cocky Nicole that rival basketball teams are used to. Even though Waverly knows that this is not the real Nicole. There is something about this version of Nicole that makes her cream her underwear. Rosita was just handed her second defeat of the day and sulked off to head home. Nicole looks at Waverly as if asking, "Sorry was that too much?" Waverly couldn't help herself and reached up and kissed Nicole soundly on the lips, and Nicole hummed a satisfied moan into Waverly's lips. They were so lost in each other it's a miracle that no one caught them._

_Waverly: "I will come to get food with you."_

_Nicole: "You are going to miss most of the basketball game. I will be quick."_

_Waverly: "I am going to Trevor's after the game. I don't want to miss another minute with you." Nicole smiled knowingly at Waverly. She can't say that this isn't starting to bother her. Nicole grabs Waverly's hand and folds her arm behind Waverly, pull her flush against her. "If that is the case, then I can survive on vending machine food. Let's get your fine butt into the gym bleachers. I'd hate for the boys to blame me for a loss if their lucky charm isn't in the stands."_

~~~~

_"_ BABE!" Waverly was jolted out of her daydream. "Are you going to wash that? Can you throw my bloody clothes and towel in there as well?"

Truth be told, Waverly doesn't want to wash away Nicole's scent. She doesn't smell like vanilla dipped donuts anymore, but it is still a smell that makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She looks down at her blackberry over Nicole's new contact. Nicole should be home by now, but she still hasn't called her yet. Nicole is doing this on purpose now, but what did she expect. They haven't spoken in months since Nicole called her in the middle of sex with Champ. Imagine trying to explain to your boyfriend why you have to call a time-out in the middle of a romp between the sheets. Waverly tried to call Nicole back multiple times, but she didn't know how to reach out once Nicole went offline. However, she knows what Nicole would be upset about. Nicole would want something more than just friends, and Waverly will be stuck in no man's land again. Where she knows she is not ready to give in yet. Moving to Ontario has been a blessing. She can start over where no one knows who she is. No expectations, new friends. She had fewer anxiety attacks. But being home again and seeing Nicole. It just dragged everything back out into the light again. The feeling of not being able to breathe without Nicole, to be so dependant on another person for your own well being is scary. Being this vulnerable is terrifying. She throws all the wash into her parents' washer and dumps in the detergent along with it. Zipping up Nicole's sweater and checking the pockets before throwing it in. She finds a piece of paper that obviously crinkled from repeated opening and folding. Unfolding the paper, she recognized Nicole's handwriting, 'The past has no meaning in the present if no one remembers it' Waverly can't help but feel like this statement has something to do with her. 

The sweater is washed and cleaned. She considers calling Nicole on her cell phone but refrained. She keeps forgetting the stupid roaming charges. So instead, she walked over to her parents' landline and called Nicole once again. Will she screen her number if she recognizes it? 

"Waverly?" Waverly's heart tightens a bit at how professional she sounds. 

"Hi, yes, it's me. I am wondering if I should drop off your sweater? It's cleaned and washed" She really hopes she can see her privately for a couple of minutes. The phone went silent for a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Waverly. 

Nicole: " Yeah, you can drop it off with Lex at my parent's place. I will go pick it up next time I am home." 

Waverly: "You don't live at home anymore?" 

Nicole: "Yeah, eight years of post-secondary, my parents were tired of their 26 years old mooching off of them." 

Waverly: "I can drop it off at your place then." extending an olive branch. 

Nicole: "No, it's ok. It's like a 40 minutes drive with regular traffic, and if there is an accident on the bridges." Nicole paused. 

Waverly: "Why do I feel like you are pushing me away?"

Nicole: "You are looking too closely at this. It isn't what you think it is."

Waverly: "And what do I think this is." 

Nicole: "I don't hate you." 

Waverly: "But you don't love me."

Nicole: "Where is this coming from? You are home with your boyfriend. A relationship that is obviously important enough for him to follow you home." Nicole's voice didn't break, and there is no anger behind it. It just seems so matter of fact. "I am happy for you, truly I am. Something broke when I was in New York, and I spend six months in therapy. I made great progress Waverly, if you want me in your life, afford me a bit more time. I promise you will have me back in your life in the capacity you always wanted me. I know now that I wasn't enough. Just because I really wanted you, it doesn't mean all I have to do is be the best version of myself, and you will fall in love with me. Sometimes your best isn't enough, and that's ok." 

Waverly: "Do I get a say in this?" 

Nicole: "Yeah, maybe like four years ago in Toronto, or when I called you this summer." Nicole's continued to sound professional, as if she was giving her patient a poor prognosis. "I was actually going to give you a promise ring. I had one made but with just the infinity band. I bought it in Toronto. It's a promise that once I finish all my medical training, I will buy you the most beautiful diamond with my first paycheque." 

Waverly: "It's not fair." Waverly's tears have started falling down her cheeks. 

Nicole: "What do you want now. If I give you one more chance now? be brave and just say it." Nicole playing with the ring box in her hand. This is the last hurdle she had with therapy. This damn ring she can't seem to throw away. 

Waverly: "I.." she is sobbing now and can hardly breathe. Waverly can feel a panic setting in when she catches a glimpse of Champ cluing into what is happening by the phone. 

Nicole knows what defeat sounds like: "It's ok, Waves. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If Champ is the future that suits you better, then it's what it should be." Waverly is just shaking her head on the other line, but Nicole can't see that. "If you ever cared for me, just do this for me, don't contact me anymore. I will come to you when I am rehabbed. Let's agree on a version of the past we can both live with. I made a move on you, misinterpreting the signs. You kindly tell me you are straight. We laughed about it and went on our separate ways." 

Waverly: "No one that knows us will believe that" 

Nicole: "It's ok, just us that has to believe that. If we are brave enough to say goodbye, then the universe will grant us a new hello." Nicole hangs up the phone, feeling like a boulder has been lifted from her shoulders. She looks down at the ring that she had made for Waverly. She takes it out of the box and wears it on her pinky. As long as she has this, it will protect her from Waverly. The ring no longer symbolized what life could be, but it symbolizes why it shouldn't be. 


	7. Met a lot of people, but no one feels like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading still guys, things will look up... maybe... sort of

Nicole and Waverly haven’t crossed paths that whole term. Waverly tried to get some info from Jeremy since he was also in medical school. Jeremey is a year behind Nicole, so all he can say is she is keeping busy. Champ went back to Ontario shortly after Waverly settled back into her family home. She can’t tell if she has been filling a Nicole-sized void in her heart with Champ, but whatever it is, it worked for Waverly. Now that Champ is gone, Waverly feels restless once again. She started reconnecting with Chrissy, but she feels an even stronger pull towards Nicole whenever she sees Chrissy. Chrissy was privy to their relationship in the past and a huge fan of Nicole's. When things went south with Nicole, Chrissy tried her best to be supportive, but Waverly knows that Chrissy was chastising her. She can't blame Chrissy. She was Nicole's accomplice in some of her most romantic moments. 

Waverly grade 12, Nicole University Freshman

_Waverly stares out aimlessly on the team bus. They are passing some of the nicest scenery B.C. has to offer, but she is not in the mood to enjoy it. She has been in a funk since the start of school. A funk that she can’t seem to snap out of. Even though Nicole is living at her parents’ place, she still hasn’t spent as much time with Waverly as she had hoped. Classes started at 8 am, so Nicole had to leave home at 6:30 am to commute. She would then stay on campus till 7 pm after her last lecture and commute back home. Although she avoids traffic, she finished eating dinner and do her pre-reading, she is completely spent. Weekends would roll along, and all Nicole does is write lab reports, read, or do her volunteer work on campus. Waverly appreciates Nicole spending all of her free time with her, but that is just an hour or two at best. All they do is cuddle and watch a movie. This afforded her more time to spend with Trevor. Unfortunately, Trevor noticed her behavior change as well. Rather than her usual sunny disposition, she seems to have a permanent black cloud over her head. Eventually, Trevor broke up with her because she was ‘bumming him out.’ Now, Waverly is staring out at snow-covered trees and can’t find it in her to appreciate the beauty._

_Chrissy: “We are here, Waves.” Chrissy rubs Waverly’s arm to wake her from her daydream. “Last volleyball tournament of the year. Let’s make this a memorable one.” Chrissy winks at her, Waverly gives her a strained smile. Not sure why Chrissy is so chipper. Everyone grabbed their bag, neatly marked with their numbers on each duffle for easy identification. Waverly thumbs at the keychain Nicole brought back from her from Japan. They weren’t even that close then, so Waverly was surprised that she brought something home for her._

_~~~~~_

_Nicole: “I was by a seaside town, and I saw this cute little corner store. They were selling these cute wooden keychains that are magnetized and forms a picture, and I immediately thought of you.”_

_~~~~~_

_Waverly can feel a warm flush remembering that moment. Chrissy, Waverly, Katie, and Stephanie are sharing a hotel room. She loves her teammates but sharing a bathroom with three girls, especially Stephanie, is a nightmare she has no interest in right now. Waverly was just planning to unpack when Chrissy stopped her. "Best not to do that, my friend."_

_Annoyed, Waverly asks, "And why the hell not?" Just then, there is a knock on the girls' door. Chrissy lets out a giddy yelp and skips towards the door, "I have a present for you, Waverly." She yells back, looking over her shoulder. Chrissy opens the door, and the most immaculately dressed Nicole is standing on the other side. She had her hair straightened, a button-up blue dress shirt, grey UBC letterman cardigan, and a pair of khakis with oxfords. Nicole makes eye contact with Waverly and smiles mischievously._

_Waverly: "Oh my God," eyes started to water._

_Nicoles: "Ladies, do you mind giving up the room for a couple of minutes. We will get out of your hair in a couple of minutes." Chrissy ushers the rest of the girl out of the room. "Let's go grab some snacks."_

_Waverly: "What are you doing here?"_

_Nicole: "I have a class representative retreat here as well this weekend. When I realized you have a volleyball tournament as well, I figure I'd surprise you."_

_Waverly: "This is insane. I am shaking."_

_Nicole: "Like a good shaking or a bad one?" Nicole reaches out and grabs her hand and pulls her into a loving hug." Waverly breathes all of Nicole in and whispers, "Are you real?". Nicole looks down at her and kisses her gently on the lips. "I am here to ask you out on a date, and not to be presumptuous. I have also booked a room in this hotel. I thought maybe you and I could share a room instead of you sharing with three other girls. Chrissy said she would only help me if she gets the bed all to herself the whole tournament."_ _Nicole can see the hesitation on Waverly's face. "There are two beds in that room, and I also told your parents about this. They were the ones that came and got me from the cabin where the retreat is happening." Waverly leans up to her tippy toes and kissed Nicole one more time. "Are you going to get my bags then?" After that, they were officially together, and it was the best two years. Waverly got into the same University where she started her classes that fall. Nicole would surprise Waverly from time to time. Nicole would show up to one of Waverly's larger lectures and plops in beside her. She would just go through her notes quietly next to Waverly with a hand on her knee, reassuring her that Nicole will always be there for her. But of course, all good things have to come to an end. Eventually, Nicole showed up less and less often. Between MCAT prep courses and student government, Nicole barely had time to eat regular meals. Waverly needs more from her girlfriend. She is struggling with the inability to connect with a major. Waverly feels lost and just drifting in University as if she was a fraud that didn't belong. It's hard to shine on your own when your girlfriend shines brighter than the sun. Nicole just keeps telling her that she will find a passion, but that's easy for her to say since Nicole has wanted to be a doctor since she was six. After one of their more heated fight, Nicole just threw her hands up, "I can't do this Waves, between exams, MCAT and us. I am being pulled in every direction. I think... I need a break."_

_Waverly: "You want to break up?"_

_Nicole: "No, babe, I just can't be a great girlfriend right now. I need a time out, let me get out of this term and the MCAT alive and we will get back together and talk?"_

_Waverly: "You want to go screw around?"  
_

_Nicole: "When have I ever screwed around? Six weeks, my love" she reaches down, brought Waverly's hand up to her lips, and kissed her knuckles. Silently pleading._

_Waverly sits and thinks about it. Maybe this is what she needs, be away from Nicole and grow up a little on her own. That's the year she decided she will sign up for a co-op year and just live in a different city for her third year. She didn't feel like she needed to tell Nicole, seeing that they are on a break. The break ended up being so much longer than the six weeks. The next time she saw Nicole, she was interviewing in Toronto for medical school._

_\------------------------_

Waverly finished her last term and flew back to Ontario immediately. Thankful that she still has her position in the company to return to. When the University announced graduation dates, Waverly has debated if she should spend the money on a ticket to fly back for a weekend. Waverly has already used up all her vacation dates. Of course, Ward and Michelle are disappointed, seeing that Waverly is the only one out of the three sisters that finished university. They mailed Waverly a hard copy of the graduation booklet. She thumbed through the pages and found her Faculty and degree. The ceremony will be on Saturday morning. In the same time slot, 'Faculty of Medicine' in gilded gold fonts. The valedictorian is Nicole Haught. Waverly almost fell out of her chair, Nicole and she is graduating at the same ceremony. She decides to ring home. 

Michelle: "Hello?" 

Waverly: "Mom? I think you are right. I should come home and walk across that stage. This degree is seven years in the making, after all. I didn't abandon it even though I have a nice paying job." 

Michelle: "That is wonderful, my love. Who else will be at this graduation?" 

Waverly: "I know Nicole will be speaking, but I will be fine."

Michelle: "Oh darling, I meant, is Champ coming home with you. Gosh, I didn't even know Nicole is graduating in the same time slot, let alone be speaking. Wait, is that why you have a change of heart?" Waverly couldn't answer her mom. She felt like she has been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "You know, the word in the medical community is that Nicole applied to be matched everywhere in Canada except Ontario," Michelle asks as kindly as she can manage. "Does this have anything to do with you being in Ontario?"

Waverly: "How should I know?" Now anger is seeping in. Nicole said whatever she is going through won't interfere with Waverly's life, which feels intruding. "I haven't spoken to her in like five months." 

Michelle: "I just found it strange. She has selected internal medicine as her residency. U of T has a great program and one of the largest in the country. To completely write a program off over a small misunderstanding. Seems a bit much." Waverly forgot that's what she told her parents why she and Nicole are no longer talking.

Waverly: "Are we done, mom, or are you going to continue musing about Nicole?" 

Michelle: "Oh, hush Waverly, I have seen Nicole on and off the last couple of years. When she comes through the hospital on rotation, I have to say. She has grown to be quite a remarkable woman: Caring, confident, and just a God's gift to this world. You know, I would love to have a daughter-in-law as remarkable as her." Waverly's ears so hot she wants to peel the phone off it and replace it with a bag of peas. Her face must be as red as an apple. 

Waverly: "I am with Champ, mom." 

Michelle: "Of course, you are sweety. We all just want you to be happy." 

Waverly: "Unbelievable." Waverly hangs up the phone and looks through the website to register her graduation ceremony attendance. Maybe this is a bad idea, but knowing Nicole will be there for sure. This will be her only chance to see her. 

\--------------- Graduation----------

Holy cow, I can't believe this is happening. Nicole looks at herself, dressed in a black gown and cap. A red stole draped over her arm, faculty of medicine colors. She has her speech in her hand. She can't believe she is getting nervous. She gets to sit with the rest of the Deans on the stage since she is the Valedictorian. So when she took her seat and looked out towards the crowd. She realized she couldn't see a thing because of the blinding spotlight. So when they announced "Earp, Waverly," Nicole couldn't prepare herself at all as Waverly walked across the stage and made eye contact with her. Nicole gave her a small smile and nod of acknowledgment. That's all she can muster. Her speech was a blur, but she knows it was well-received by the standing ovation she got from not only her faculty but the rest of the auditorium. 

After the obligatory handshakes and hugs, Nicole made her way out to the Rose garden, where her family and friends waited for her. She spotted her family and took a bunch of photos. Then she spotted her best friend Shae, silently asking if she is done taking pictures. Shae kissed her sister and walked over to Nicole. "We did it!" Shae beams, linking Nicole's arm with hers to take a bunch of photos. Nicole must have had 1000s of photos taken that day. The faculty is large, and she made a lot of friends. Her mom and dad came up and told her that they would wait for her at the restaurant. She is expected to join them in an hour. They joked that they will start their day drinking now and gave her some cash for a cab. 

Mrs. Haught: "Don't be late to your own party, my love." 

Nicole: "Got it, mom." 

Mr. Haught: "I am so proud of you."

Nicole: "I know, Dad." 

Mr. Haught: "To be fair, the bar is really low. I was proud of you when you figured out how to use the potty. All this that came after, they are all a bonus." Nicole hugs her parents tightly. She doesn't know why she deserves such a stable family. When she finishes bidding them goodbye, Nicole turns around and sees Waverly standing there in her gown. Nicole does her breathing exercises to calm her natural response and manages a smile. She can't tell if it is the genuine dimpled smile or not, but does it even matters at this point? 

Waverly: "Congratulations, It took you eight years to get a B.Sc. and an M.D. while it took me seven just to get a B.A." 

Nicole: "It is not a race. It just matters if you finish and what you have learned along the way." Nicole pats her cap down. The truth is she has to keep her hands busy so that she doesn't reach out and touch Waverly. "Is Champ here as well? I heard that you guys moved in together." Waverly curses at whoever told Nicole that, seeing that she is no longer friends with Nicole on any social media platform, She must have found out from one of her friends. Nicole can sense Waverly's discomfort better than anyone, and she just said, "It's ok, Waverly, Rosita told me, and I am happy for you. I don't want you to feel like you have to walk on eggshells around me." 

Waverly: "You still talk to Rosita?" Really Waves? That's all you got from that last exchange. 

Nicole smiles sheepishly, "Yeah, actually she is a nurse now, so I have seen her around at the hospitals. We'd shoot some hoops and blow off some steam. She can relate to being in love with somebody that doesn't feel the same way about you anymore."

Waverly: "I never said I don't feel the same way about you." 

Nicole instead just smiles at Waverly, "Whatever it is, Waverly, we are where we are because of our actions." Nicole looks past Waverly's shoulder and spots Champ making his way towards them. Waverly thinks Nicole is just being uninterested and is looking for someone better to talk to. "I don't want to spoil this, Waverly, but I think your boyfriend is coming this way to propose to you." Looking down at Waverly, Nicole finally cracked her mask coming off. "And you'd say yes. Together you'd have your 1.86 kids, a house, and a yard—the definition of heteronormativity." Nicole pulls her pinky ring off of her finger, and holds out Waverly's hand and lays it on her palm, and closes it over the well-worn jewelry. "Here, this was supposed to be yours, and I borrowed it to remind myself of why I have to move on. You can throw it into the Pacific Ocean, melt it down. However, you see fit. I don't need it anymore after seeing you get engaged. The asshole isn't as dumb as he looks, eh. Really knows how to pick the moment." Waverly can no longer look up into Nicole's eyes. Her eyes are filling up with familiar tears. Champ is now close enough, and he'd be able to hear their conversation.

Nicole: "Come here," and she envelopes Waverly one more time in a hug so that their last bit of conversation can be private, "I will never love another the way I loved you. But I look forward to being able to let someone else in, whoever it may be, finally." She then turns Waverly around so that she is facing Champ, already down on one knee. Waverly can feel Nicole's hand leave her shoulder. Looking down at Champ, him misinterpreting her tears, thinking those are happy tears. 

"Waverly Earp... " 

"Wait, Champ, not right now," Waverly frantically turns around to look for Nicole. She has already disappeared into a sea of people. Everyone else is dressed in a similar gown and cap with a red stole. She runs into the crowd, trying to look for her familiar redhead. She runs into Shae, "Woah, what's the hurry?" 

"Have you seen Nicole?" Waverly asks through her tears, voice cracking. 

"I am right here." Nicole steps out from behind Waverly. "Let's see that ring." Nicole reaches out and sees no ring on her left ring finger. Instead, she can feel a familiar infinity band on her right ring finger. Champ finally catches up to Waverly and sees the pair holding hands. "Waves, I don't understand." 

"I love you Champ, but not the way I love Nicole." She looks back at Nicole. "Please tell me it isn't too late." Pleading with those brown eyes of hers.


	8. We only get what we give

Nicole stares back at the tiny brunette in front of her. She has spent so many hours in therapy getting over this woman. How does she know she won't just change her mind after regrets inevitably sink in. Nicole can start to feel others staring at them. She is just thankful that her family already left for the restaurant. Nicole's rational part knows that she shouldn't let history repeats itself, but it's her. It has always been her. Champ finally breaks the tension, "Waverly, I'd like to talk. You owe me that much." He reaches out and grabs her wrist, but Waverly shakes him off, not breaking eye contact with Nicole. Her conviction is something Nicole hasn't seen before. 

Nicole: “Waverly…” Nicole reaches out, cups her cheek, and brushes away a tear with her thumb. Whenever she does that, Waverly can feel electricity course down her arm and right to her pinky. Nicole pulls her further into the crowd where her classmates are. “I have to go. Are you free later tonight? 9 pm if that is not too late for you?” Waverly nods. That’s all she wanted months ago. She knows it is partly her fault. Stringing Champ along for so long. He was like a safety blanket. She knows that he will always love her more than she will ever love him. Waverly forgot that her plane was leaving at 6 am the next morning. All she did was nod. She can figure out her travels later. Waverly reaches out and laces her finger behind Nicole's neck, kisses her firmly on her lips. She just wants Nicole to remember so that they can stand a chance. They have been way too good at goodbyes lately. Nicole presses their foreheads together, "Give me a couple of hours, and I will come to pick you up." This feels like they are right back to where they were years ago. "Nicole..." Waverly pleas, not letting go. "It's Dr. Haught now, actually." With a smirk, Nicole kisses Waverly's forehead once again, and Waverly releases the hold she had on Nicole. 

Robin: "Well, damns Prez, you have been holding out on us." Waverly looks up and sees her friend Jeremy holding a very handsome man's hand. 

Jeremy: "Robin, this is Waverly. Waverly, my boyfriend, Robin. He is in the same class as Nicole. She introduced us, actually." 

Robin: "Nice to meet you, Waverly. Jeremy has told me so much about you. Are you coming to the party with Nicole later then? I hope you know you are welcome. We'd all be gawking at you, but don't let that deter you." Jeremy nudges Robin, telling him he has said too much. Nicole gives Robin a warning look, and he respectfully shuts up, 

Waverly slowly walks back to where he left Champ. The poor guy is still dumbfounded standing by her parents. 

Champ: “I don’t understand; our lives are so perfect. We go so well together. We have chemistry!” 

Waverly shakes her head. “No, what we have is comfortable. It's like comparing apples and oranges. Nicole and I have a history. Almost ten years of this back and forth. I tried to quit her, I really did. Every time I take a step forward, the universe throws it back in my face and yanks me back. Falling deeper... I now know I rather live with the pain of possibly losing her than not be with her at all.”   
  


Champ: “Don’t kid yourself, Waves; you are just in love with the idea of her. You guys haven’t lived in the same city, and you barely talk. The Nicole you think you know is probably not real. I am a real babe. What I feel for you.” He reaches out and gestures between the two of them. “This is real.”

Waverly just shakes her head, “You think I don’t know that. I have tried so hard to turn this feeling off and switch off my heart.” Michelle and Ward finally inched forward, having heard enough.

Ward: “Son, I think it’s time I drive you home so you can pick up your stuff, and let me check you into a hotel near the airport.”

Champ: “I am not leaving until I talk some sense into her. Waverly belongs to ME!” 

Michelle: “When has badgering a woman into being with you ever been a good idea,” Michelle stepping between Waverly and Champ. “No means no, now give her some space.”

Champ steps forward again, trying to grab Waverly. Ward steps forward and assertively grips his wrist. “If you touch a strand of hair on my wife or daughter, I will throw your ass in jail so fast you wouldn’t even have time to say, uncle.” The blood drains from Champ's face. "We will talk when we get home, Waverly. This isn't over" The thought of how intimately their lives are intertwined starting to creep back into Waverly's subconscious. They have a life together in Ontario. They work together, and they live together. 

Michelle: "Goodbye, Champ." She puts her arms around Waverly and walks her back to their car. Waverly is completely drained from the emotional rollercoaster. 

\------ 8:50 p.m.---- by the Earp's house

Nicole pulls up onto the Earp's driveway. Her hands are getting clammy. Is she getting nervous? Nicole walks up to the door and plans to ring the doorbell, but the door swung open, and Michelle pulled her into the house with a warm hug. 

Michelle: "Oh, sweetheart, it has been so long. Come in, make yourself at home. Waverly is just about ready. Would you like a glass of water?" This feels like the time when Nicole picked Waverly up for her prom. Of course, last time, Ward was sitting in front of her with a shotgun on his lap and giving her 'the talk'. 

Nicole: "Thank you, Mrs. Earp, but I am fine."

Waverly can hear the commotion downstairs, and her dad knocks on her door to check on her. "No shotgun this time, dad?" Ward shakes his head and smiles at her. "Every father just wants their daughters happy, a partner that will always put them first and take care of them. You, my angel, has hit the trifecta. I just hope you see it this time. Give Nicole, and yourself, a decent shot at this." Waverly gives her dad a hug and whispers, "I hope it isn't too late."

Ward: "If you are honest with Nicole, I am sure it's never too late."

Waverly walks down the familiar stairs of her childhood, blushes at the thought of the time when her parents were out of town, and they couldn't even make it up the stairs to her bedroom. Nicole gets up from the couch. She is wearing a beautiful black tux jacket with a white silk shirt. "I will have her back by midnight," Michelle just laughs, "Oh honey, you can keep her forever for all we care." They made it to the car. Out of habit, Nicole opens the car door for Waverly. They stood there awkwardly for a minute, and Waverly gets into the front seat. Nicole kneels by the door, holds her hand, and looks up into Waverly's eyes.

Nicole: "Sorry, we shouldn't put so much pressure on tonight. This isn't a date. We are just friends catching up and see how things go." 

Waverly puts her hand by Nicole's face, "You look breathtaking. We will go at your pace. Whatever you need, I know I have hurt you." 

Nicole: "You didn't hurt me. You broke me." Waverly can't say that didn't feel like a stab right through her heart. "But I am mending. You might see a few scars here and there. Be patient with me." Giving Waverly a sad smile. "Have you eaten?" Waverly nods her head. "Well, we might as pull the bandaid off then. You ready to be my plus one for tonight?" 

Waverly: "Where are we going?" a little disappointed that they won't be alone tonight. 

Nicole: "It's actually my after-grad party tonight. This is the last time all of us will be together before we go our separate ways." 

After a half an hour drive, Nicole pulls up to a beautiful mid-century inspired home. Nicole tells her that this is one of her classmate's relative's home. It's private enough to have a party without noise complaints. They pull up, and the valets took Nicole's keys. Nicole doesn't even flinch. Is this her new normal? 

Nicole; "My classmate comes from a well-connected South Korean political family. She is sort of the black sheep of the family, deciding to be a doctor. She turned her back on family money, but she didn't turn her back on the occasional perks." They walk into the main hall, and there was a champagne tower waiting for them. Nicole grabs two glasses without toppling the massive structure. Waverly feels like she walked into a Gatsby party. 

Robin: "PREEEEEZZZZZZ!" Clearly drunk already. 

Nicole interlocks her fingers with Waverly a little bit closer. Her protective instinct kicking in. 

Robin: "Did you know our junior classman is crashing this party too?"

Waverly: "Isn't your boyfriend a junior classman." Robin looks at the tiny girl beside Nicole and looks back up at Nicole.

Robin: "I like you. You got balls." Nicole smiles at how comfortable Waverly seems to be. "Don't let these guys and girls fool you. They are vultures. Vultures dressed in nicer clothing. You are with the hottest thing out of our class. Everyone will want a piece of you. They either will want to sleep with you or want to know what's your secret." 

Waverly: "My secret?" 

Hana: "Totally bewitching our golden child. You know Nicole hasn't been on a date all four years of medical school. So come to think of it, she probably hasn't been laid in a long time." Nicole chokes on her champagne as a Korean goddess drapes an arm over Robin's shoulder. "Welcome to the party, Waverly" Nicole squeezes Waverly's hand and pulls her closer and places her arm around her waist. 

Waverly: "How do you know my name?" 

Hana: "Through the literal grapevine, class email list." 

Nicole: "News travelled fast." Nicole shoots Jeremy a look, and Jeremy shrinks behind his boyfriend. 

They walk through the foyer and into an expansive living room. People are mingling happily, eating hors d'oeuvre, and joking around. Shae sees Nicole from across the room and sprints over, and Nicole catches her at the last moment. Waverly knows there is nothing to be jealous about, but Shae is a stark reminder that Shae was there for Nicole the last couple of years while Waverly was not. 

Shae: "You came!" and reaches down to hug Waverly "My God, you smell nice, I am starting to question my sexuality." 

Nicole: "Hey, back away from my Waverly" Nicole blushes, catching herself saying the familiar nickname. 

Shae: "Ok Madam President, but I am here to warn you. Your junior buddy is on a rampage. She thinks tonight is the night that she is going to wear you down." Shae's eyes direct the crowd's attention to the back where the open kitchen is. A beautiful blonde girl making a Negroni, just peeling an orange as the finishing garnish. She picks up the two glasses and walks towards them. Waverly instinctively locks their hands together and runs her free hand up Nicole's arm. "Incoming" Robin smirks into his own drink. 

Jeremy: "Should we go?" 

Shae: "And miss the show?" Shaking her head. Nicole tries to steer Waverly and her away, but she was too late, trapped behind the coach and Waverly. Amber walks right up to Nicole, uncomfortably invading her personal space. Nicole brings Waverly's hand up to her chest, trying to show Amber that she is there with someone. 

Amber: "I made you a Negroni, my dear." Nicole grabs the glass from her with a thanking smile. 

Robin: "I wouldn't drink that, it might be roofied" All those that heard him snickered in unison. Waverly doesn't think that is funny at all. She extends a hand out to politely walk Amber back a few step. "Hi, I am Waverly." Amber doesn't break eye contact with Nicole. "I know who you are." 

Nicole slides out the side, pulling Waverly behind her. "Well, that's enough with the introductions. If you guys don't mind, I want to show Waverly the pool." They finally walk past everyone, and it took forever. People stopped them and congratulated Nicole for winning the governer's Gold medal, meaning that she had the highest medical class GPA. They found an empty lawn chair, so they sat side by side. "I know this isn't ideal, but I wanted to be at this party. But, I also didn't want to miss the opportunity to have our talk." 

Waverly: "I am sorry for everything I have done to you. I was so sure that you'd wake up one day and realized that I am not good enough for you. I mean look at this" Waverly points around the room. "This is insane! but you are still the talk of the party." 

Nicole looked sheepishly at her feet. "I channeled all my energy into school. Didn't have any side distractions. Who knew I could accomplish so much? When I asked for a break, I know I was selfish. Giving up on something I wanted at the moment for something I wanted my whole life. I did choose my career over you, Waverly, and I am sorry for that." 

Waverly: "I probably should have been more supportive. I just felt so trapped. I was just growing up to be Nicole Haught's girlfriend. I lost my own identity." 

Nicole: "Well, did you find her? Did you find who you are supposed to be?"

Waverly: "I think I did." 

Nicole: "Well, Waverly version 2.0, my name is Nicole Haught." Nicole reaches out with her hand and shake's Waverly's. "I would like to ask you out so that I can get to know you better."

Waverly: "Start over?" Nicole nods. "Well then, Nicole Haught, I don't put out on the first date. I just want to put that out there. Let's take things slow." Nicole laughs, her dimples in full display, and she leans in and stops just inches away from Waverly's lips. Waverly grabs the back of her neck and crushes their lips together. Their tongues doing a familiar dance, not missing a beat at all. 

Nicole and Waverly fall asleep on that lawn chair with Nicole's jacket draped over Waverly like a blanket. Nicole woke up mostly because she lost feeling in her fingers. Her arm fell asleep along with Waverly, and all she can feel now are pins and needles. She tried her darndest to return blood flow to her hand without waking Waverly up, but alas, the fairy princess awakes from her slumber. Nicole and Waverly smile lovingly at each other, "Time zones suck eh, It's like 3 am Ontario time. Should I cab you home?" Waverly wanted to lean in to kiss Nicole again but instead found Amber creepily staring at them, just one lawn chair over.

Amber: "Nicole, I made you another drink." 

Nicole: "Amber, Jesus, how long have you been there... Thank you, I am still nursing that first one you made me."

Amber: "It's your last night with your class Nicole, you should be letting loose." Amber reaches out to unbutton the top button of Nicole's shirt. 

Waverly: "Stop!" Waverly slaps Amber's hand away. "If anyone is unbuttoning Nicole's shirt, It will be me. Now go away, unless you want to watch me ravish my girlfriend."

Nicole raises an eyebrow, "girlfriend? What happened to take it slow." Waverly can feel her cheeks warming up. Too soon? 

Amber: "Nicole does not have a girlfriend." 

Nicole: "Nicole can answer for herself and Amber, with or without a girlfriend. I am not interested in you, Amber. Nothing more than a mentee, mentor relationship. Now, will you excuse us? We are going back inside so I can have a couple more drinks with my friends." The rest of the night was perfect. Waverly can see the relationships she has developed with her class and noticed how awesome a person she has become. Waverly has decided she might as well not go to sleep and just sleep on her five-hour plane ride. Nicole got Waverly home at 2 am and told her she'd drive her to the airport in two hours. Waverly didn't want to say goodbye at all to Nicole. They have lost so much time. She doesn't want to be without her for another minute. However, she doesn't want to scare Nicole away with too much, too soon. Waverly takes a shower, throws her weekender bag together, and put on her airplane sweats. Nicole was there at the door, with a cab. Probably safer for her not to drive. Nicole is now wearing her UBC medicine sweater, black sweats, and comfortable kicks. They get to the airport, and Nicole grabs Waverly's bag from the trunk along with a carry-on. 

Nicole: "Which version will make you feel more comfortable. A) I don't want to miss another minute with you, so I booked a seat on the same flight. B) I can say I have a meeting in Toronto, and I happen to be on the same flight." Waverly is now beaming. What has she done to deserve to have Nicole back in her life? They were standing at the check-in counter since Champ seemed to have checked Waverly in already. As Nicole tried to sort it out, Champ saunters up behind Waverly and Nicole, "Well, if it isn't the homewrecker..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys came for the angst, but maybe stay for the fluff?


	9. It's you, it's always you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smooth sailing from now on?

Nicole doesn’t want to take the lead in this confrontation. Whatever is happening between Champ and Waverly is between the two of them. All Nicole should do is to be supportive and show Waverly that she is not going anywhere. Who are you kidding? You know Nicole is going to step in. It's her hero complex.

Nicole: "Good thing you are here, Champ. You wouldn't have a problem with changing the travel itinerary now, do you?"

Champ: "Waverly and I are going to talk about this on OUR way back to OUR home."

Waverly: "Champ... I am with Nicole. Please be respectful of my decision." 

Champ: "Respectful? Did you respect my feelings? You are like a tornado, ripping through lives and leaving a trail of destruction. She has done that to you." Champ presses a finger on Nicole's shoulder. Waverly wanted to swat his hand away, but Nicole stopped her and just stared back at him. "You know she is just going to do the same again and come running back to me when this honeymoon is over. "We've been together for 4 years, we started as friends and fell in love. I am her longest relationship and will be her last relationship. Mark my words." Nicole isn't reacting to Champ because she knows he has to get it all out of his system. Truthfully, she didn't have a come back to any of that either. He might be right. Waverly might have fallen in love with him and end up going back to him. However, after last night, Nicole is willing to throw all her chips in one more time. She is all in. With no retaliation, Champ doesn't know what to do with his hands. He wanted to punch Nicole for stealing Waverly.

Air Canada worker: "Sir, I am going to have to ask you to step aside." Champ is now being escorted away from the couple by two airport workers. 

Waverly: "Sorry about all this. It's too early in the morning." 

Air Canada worker gave her a weary smile, "You'd be surprised at how often this does happen. Especially on the Vegas route." With a wink, she diffused the energy that was simmering. "Miss. Haught, I have changed the seats for you. You are welcome to use the lounge before boarding. Just remember to be at the gate at this designated time." Nicole thanked the agent and headed towards security, wheeling her suitcase with Waverly's weekend bag on top of it. They went through security without incident.

Waverly: "Should I get us some coffee?" 

Nicole: "The lounge has coffee. Why don't we get settled there? Unless Champ has access as well?" 

Waverly has no idea what Nicole is talking about, and Nicole took her confusion as a No. So she took her hand and walked them to two large glass doors behind a beautiful stone mosaic. They took an elevator up to the next floor, and the door opened to a beautiful wooden desk with an Air Canada agent getting up to greet them. She took their boarding passes and scanned them in. "Welcome back, Miss. Haught," Your boarding time is in 30 minutes. We won't be doing any announcements, so you will have to pay attention to the clock." Nicole nods and walks through the door. They walk past a buffet spread of a continental breakfast. Settling in two large leather chairs, Nicole asked Waverly what type of coffee does she want. They settled on two Cappuccinos. Waverly looked out at the stunning glass windows at the sunrise while Nicole fetched their drinks.

Nicole hands Waverly her cup. "What's on your mind?" 

Waverly: "Is this how the 1% live." 

Nicole: "I don't think so Waves, I think they have private jets. But this is because I have a lot of miles under my belt. From all the interviews and conferences. I just fly with one provider so that I can accumulate flight status. I haven't started making 'doctor money' yet. My resident salary is going to be terrible, as well. I think I will be making $2 on the hour. I guess you will have to be my sugar mama for now." 

Waverly: "Oh yeah? and what do I get out of it." 

Nicole: "I am a long term investment." 

Just then, Nicole's eye catches the monitor. Their flight has been delayed for an hour and lets Waverly know. 

Nicole smirks: "You want to collect on some dividends first?" She whispers into Waverly's ear and nibbles on Waverly's earlobe. Waverly's brain short-circuited. "I haven't actually taken a shower yet. Want to join me?" Waverly wanted to scream yes, but her brain and mouth are no longer connected. Nicole secured their luggage at the locker beside the showers. She grabs a towel and complimentary shampoo and pushes them into a stall. She starts the shower behind the curtain and looks back at Waverly by the bench and door. Waverly pulls her top and pants off quickly and stares back at Nicole. Nicole walks over and pushes Waverly up against the locked door, swallowing Waverly's moan by placing her mouth over her perfect lips. They continue to make out while Waverly strips Nicole as quickly as she could. Nicole kisses down Waverly's body, hooks a finger over her underwear, and quickly threw that on the bench along with their other clothes. Hopefully, they'd stay dry. 

"What happened to not putting out on the first day?" Nicole teases

Waverly: "This is the second date. I went home. You went home, remember?"

Nicole pulls them under towards the showerhead and continues to suck on Waverly's chest. These are going to leave a mark, but Waverly didn't care. Waverly pushes her away for a minute so she can see her better. She takes the bar of soap and start to rub it up and down Nicole's arm and back, working her way down her legs and then. Waverly can feel how turned on Nicole is and slips a finger... Nicole gasps at the feeling of Waverly. They might miss their flight, but neither of them cares.

\---

When they finished, Nicole is drying Waverly's hair with a towel. Waverly places a hand under Nicole's shirt feeling her way up from Nicole's abs. Nicole smiles and kisses her lips. "We are trying to get dressed, not the other way around," Waverly groans. "I feel like a horny teenager again." Nicole just smiled and brushed her hair quickly. They walked out of the lounge with their luggage in tow. Their gate isn't too far, and most of the people have already boarded the plane. "I wanted to wait a bit so that Champ is on the plane before we go on." Waverly hated being late for boarding since she can never find room for her luggage. They get on the plane, and Waverly is walking ahead of Nicole. She doesn't know why she is ahead since she has no idea where they are sitting.

Nicole calls out to her, "Waves!" She looks back at Nicole, with Nicole signaling at the two seats by the aisle at Premium Economy. Waverly slides into her seat, "I upgraded, didn't want to fly business class because those are pods, and I don't want to spend five hours without being right next to you." Nicole places their luggage up and grabs her essentials, noise-canceling headphones, kindle. Waverly liked how at ease Nicole is with flying. Waverly, on the other hand, is a wreck. Just then, Champ walks up to them and hands Waverly a pill bottle. He looks up at Nicole, "Waverly has anxiety with flying." Nicole silently nods and thank Champ. 

Nicole checks the bottle, "Well, this will kick in faster if you put it under your tongue." 

Waverly smiles; "You know, I might not need these. I might just need your tongue." she runs her hand from Nicole's knee and u her thigh. 

Nicole: "Baabbbeeee," Nicole catches Waverly's hand before it can travel any higher. "Anxiety is serious. Works best to be medicated before they take root." 

Waverly: "I am all foggy when I am on it, and I want to be alert next to you the next five-plus hours." 

Nicole: "I am not going anywhere. Besides, I have some papers to read." Showing her her kindle. "I will be here." They compromised, and Waverly took just half her usual dose. Nicole asked for a blanket for Waverly and tucked her in when she noticed the brunette's steady breaths. Nicole managed to go through all the hospital documents. Getting herself a checklist of things she needed to do before the July start date. She will be starting her residency in Vancouver. Staying in Vancouver means an easier transition seeing she knows the layout, staff, and the city. Although with Waverly in the picture, it is starting to get muddled again. Nicole has to return to Vancouver in 10 days to start, which means she is only staying in Toronto for a week. She looks over to the sleeping woman on her shoulder, 'let's not get too ahead of ourselves she thought.' She snuggled up to Waverly and closed her eyes to catch a power nap. 

\---- Toronto----

Well, Nicole can't say she planned out the next steps well. She booked a hotel near downtown, but Waverly lives in Markham, 30 minutes or so away. Waverly has decided to go home with Champ so they can talk in the car. She will pack a bag and meet Nicole at the hotel. No matter what happens, Waverly is going to move out of their place. It's the least she can do for him. Champ wants Waverly to stay, and he even offered to stay in their guest bedroom. Nicole asked if she wanted her there as she packed. Waverly insists that she wants to do this independently and will meet her at the hotel afterward. Nicole checked into her hotel, she all of a sudden feels a lot less confident than she did 2 hours ago. She hasn't heard from Waverly, and the familiar fear of losing her is starting to crawl out from the back of her brain. Nicole washes the plane ride off of her and rechecks her phone. Nothing yet, so she decides to take a short nap and catch up on some sleep. 

She is not sure how much time has passed, but the next thing she knew, someone was opening her hotel room door. 

"Love?" Waverly asks quietly. "Good thing you left my name at the front desk. I forgot to charge my phone, and I ran out of battery cabbing back here. I should have paid more attention. I am going to blame it on the drugs still being in my system. Nicole beams at her girlfriend, helping her with two large suitcases. Whatever happens next, they are going to make it work. "You smell like lemons. Did you shower?" with that, she pushes Nicole down on their king-sized bed. "I am going to make sure you get all sweaty again. 

They dosed off after an especially intense romp. When Nicole wakes up to Waverly drawing circles around her stomach, she grabs her hands, brings them up to her lips, and kisses them. 

Nicole whispers, "I love waking up next to you." 

Waverly smiles, "Great! But now we have to get up. My friends want to meet you." 

Nicole: "Who are these friends?" 

Waverly: "Mattie and Greta are twins, and there is Pete. They are all friends I made when I worked as a student at the company. Pete and Champ work together in the same department. Mattie is engaged to Mike. So I am guessing he is coming tonight as well. So just a couple of us. " 


	10. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets Waverly's friends...

Nicole: "Is this enough? or does it come off as pretentious." Nicole is wearing a grey blazer and blank pants that stop above her ankles and a fitted top. Waverly hasn't seen Nicole in anything causal since they reconnected. She wonders if Nicole swapped out her usual hoodie and sweats for something more Parisian chic. They haven't hung out in years, and those were formative years. Waverly is letting regret partially seep in, and Nicole can tell something is wrong. She walks over and rubs Waverly's bare arms up and down and kiss her on top of her head.

Nicole: "Talk to me."

Waverly: "I feel like we have picked off where we left off, but at the same time, I have missed so much. For example, how do you like your coffee? I don't know that, but I feel like I should know." 

Nicole: "Give it time, Waves. This is part of the fun, right? Reconnecting?" Nicole leans in for another kiss, trying to make up for all the missed opportunities. "For the record, it is coffee with cream. If I am feeling fancy, it's a cappuccino. I also love Vietnamese coffee, the ones with the condensed milk." She runs her hand up her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Stopping at the scar by her elbow, Nicole rubs it with her thumb knowingly.

“I never told you that wasn’t from my fight with Trevor, did I?” Waverly asked.

“It’s fine. We both left scars. We don’t have to revisit it.” Nicole answers and gets down on one knee. “I know we haven’t even had a moment to talk. I don’t want to be presumptuous, but Waverly Earp. Will you be my girlfriend?”

“I am already wearing your ring.” She reaches down and kisses her girlfriend, more passionately this time. Nicole's hand finds its way up her dress, teasing her way up Waverly's hips. They fall back into bed, but Nicole knows that this meet and greet is important to Waverly. "To be continued..." 

\---

They head down the lobby and out onto the main street. Downtown Toronto is busy but still pedestrian-friendly. They get to their destination, and Nicole recognizes that she has been there before with Hana on their rotations. They were the first ones to arrive, and they were led to their empty round table. Looks like a table of 6. Nicole is relieved that Champ is unlikely to show up. Nicole pulls out the chair for Waverly to sit. It has been so long since Waverly has been treated with such attention. Champ was a sweetheart, but after years of dating, some of that faded to the background. They ordered cocktails while they waited, Waverly was going to order Nicole a Negroni, but Nicole stopped her and said she usually has an old fashion before dinner. Waverly files that information into her head, under the category of 'things you should know about your girlfriend.' They continue to chat; Waverly actually has a burning question that she wants to get off her chest, "So, is it true, you haven't gone on dates, or is that a hyperbole." 

Nicole: "It's true. I didn't have time. When we went out for any social stuff. I wasn't actively looking to hook-up. I knew I'd just wake up miserable anyways." 

Waverly: "Why is that?" 

Nicole: "Because I'd go to bed imagining they are you but waking up to them instead." Waverly feels a flood of arousal creeping up from her neck to her cheeks. Just when she was about to lean in to kiss Nicole, they were interrupted by the rest of the crew arriving. 

“Sorry, we are late!” Pete steps in. “Parking is a bitch around here.” Pete was followed by a set of twins and another girl. Pete leans in and gives Waverly a quick peck on the cheek. ‘How very European of him.’ Nicole thought to herself.

“So how do you guys like this place.” The mysterious brunette asks. “This is one of the hottest restaurants in Toronto. I only got this reservation because I know the Maitres d'hotel. Even so, I had to wait for months. Pete kept hounding me because he wants to take Waverly to somewhere she wouldn't stop talking about. After you and Champ abruptly broke up. I thought this dinner was toast. Who is this with you, Waverly, your friend?" Nicole can tell that this girl is abrasive, and she is grating at her girlfriend’s patients.

Waverly clasped her hands together. “Ok, let’s rip the bandaid off. Everyone, this is Nicole, my girlfriend. Nicole, this is Pete and his girlfriend, Becca. That’s Mattie and Greta. I am assuming Mike is not joining us tonight?” 

Mattie: “Yeah, Mike, is still working. He will call us later to see where we are at.” Everyone at the table is eyeing Nicole up and down. Sizing her up. 

Becca: “I don’t know how Mike does it, with all that education, and you still have to do shift work. I am just glad I have a white-collar job and affords me steady hours.” Nicole almost snorted up her drink. She has never met anyone quite like Becca. Looking around the table, Nicole can recognize that aside from Pete, no one likes this girl. "I am a high school teacher Nicole." Nicole nods, remembering fondly at all the teachers that influenced her. 

The Maitres d’hotel stops by to say hi to Becca, and they chat for a bit. He then scanned the table and did a double-take with Nicole. ‘uh oh,’ she thought to herself. He might recognize her from one of Hana’s benders. Truth be told, Hana’s family owns this restaurant. Actually, they own a corporation that owns many restaurants, which was one of them. Nicole just smiles at him, hoping to blend into the background and not bring attention to herself. The group ordered their food and the conversations were easy and causal. Inevitably Becca comments on how quickly Waverly rebounded. Waverly just brushed it aside and said Champ was the rebound that lasted too long. Becca then focuses her attention on Nicole: “So new girl. What do you do for a living?”

Nicole: “I am going to start my post-grad training. I guess I will be a student for a couple more years.”

Becca: “How old are you now? Are you sure you want to be chasing another degree? I say start working and get some life experience.”

Waverly: “Nicole is modest. She just graduated from Medical school. Her post-grad training is a residency in internal medicine.” That knocked Becca off her pedestal. To be fair, Becca keeps challenging Waverly because she doesn’t like the way Pete looks at Waverly. She can’t help but feel that Pete has a crush on Waverly. Just now, Becca swears Pete is undressing Waverly with his eyes. Her wearing a sleeveless black dress with Nicole's arm resting on Waverly's chair. The air conditioning feels like it is blowing directly above Waverly. She rubs her arms up and down, trying to tame her goosebumps. Pete offers her his jacket when Nicole already took hers off and draped it over her. Waverly smiles at Nicole when the smell of Nicole's jacket overwhelms her. Nicole rests her hand on Waverly’s exposed thigh. Her finger gently circling her knee cap. If Nicole’s hand creeps any higher, Waverly might let out a moan that would make the whole table blush.

“As I live and breathe!” A girl that looked a lot like Hana catches Waverly's attention. She makes a beeline towards Nicole, dancing around servers and other patrons. Nicole quickly gets up from her chair and greets the Korean socialite with half a hug. “Hi, Nora.” 

Nora: “When Eddie tells me that he recognized Hana’s gorgeous redhead friend, I told him he was dreaming. Aren't you supposed to be at that Gatsby bender my sister is hosting all weekend?”

Nicole: “Change of plans, I followed my heart. This is Waverly Earp, Waverly. This is Nora, Hana’s little sister. She is just finished law school at York.”

Nora extends her hand and pulls Waverly up onto her feet and into a hug. “Oh, it is so good to meet you. Hana texted me last night and said she finally met the key to Nicole’s chastity belt.” Winks at Nicole, “Now I can see why you were holding out.” Nicole just shakes her head. After meeting Waverly’s friends, her quiet night will be completely shot now that Nora has found her. Unlike Hana, Nora has embraced her family’s influence and all the perks that came with it. “Why are you slumming it out here? Didn’t ask for a supper club table?”.

Nicole: “I am not here with Hana. I think that’d just be weird, wouldn’t it?”

Nora mutters something in Korean, “Nicole, you know you are family, right?" She throws her birken bag to one of the servers. 

Nicole isn’t going to win this fight. She just looked at the round table, and everyone just has the mouths gaped open. “You guys don’t mind? Would you like to move this party to another spot?” Nicole takes Waverly back from Nora and whispers in her ear, “I am so sorry, and I can explain everything” With the theatrical gesture, Nora ushers the whole group towards the back. Past the bathrooms, into the kitchen. They kept walking past heavy plastic drapes, and then all of a sudden, a doorman appears and behind the velvet ropes was a room no larger than 800 sq feet. It is decorated to look like a 20s speakeasy, right down to the servers.

Mattie: “Oh my God, what is this?”

Nicole looked at Waverly, “You asked me if this is how the 1% lived. I can tell you that this is how the 1% live.” They sit down at a newly set up table. A leather U shaped booth. Waverly scoots in, sandwiched between Becca and Nicole. All their drinks were remade with top-shelf alcohol and artisan ice, ready for them at the table. “This is a carbon copy of Please Don’t Tell from New York, but situated in Toronto. So, the menu is the same.” Nora lets the group knows but from the look of everyone's faces. "So hotdogs, lots of random hotdogs," Nicole clarifies with a smile. The waiter walks over and asks if they want anything else. Nicole took the opportunity to just order more drinks for the table, guessing at which one they would like. After rounds and rounds of cocktails, bottles of Ace of Spade. Everyone is blissfully buzzed. Nora vividly retells stories about Nicole. Becca is started to warm up to Waverly, knowing that Pete has no shot with the brunette. They are made for each other. "Remember the time when you were doing your externship in New York. We tried to get a hold of you because we were in town. Did something happen? You were no fun to be around then—a giant dark cloud. Then something clicked, and we went to Please Don't Tell on your last week there. Got blitzed." 

Nicole: "I am going to stop you there. The next thing that is going to come out of your mouth is that I woke up naked in one of your apartments." 

Nora: "Yes, and you have no idea where your clothes were. I had the concierge take them away for dry cleaning." 

Nicole: "You wouldn't even give me a sweater. I had to use the sheets to cover myself up." 

Nora: "If you have a body like that, you should walk around naked all the time." Waverly's eyebrow arched up with curiosity. Is Nora flirting with Nicole?

Just then, the attentive waiters dropped off hotdogs with different toppings. 

Nora: “Now that our hotdogs are here. Let’s play a drinking game before everyone sobers up on carbs and processed meat. Never have I ever, and I will start. Never have I had a crush on someone at this table that isn’t their current significant others.”

Waverly and Nicole laugh at that, thinking it is a softball that no one will drink to, but Nora, Pete, and Greta take a swig. Waverly is miffed at the blatant declaration of war from Nora, but she knows who she is dating. Being with Nicole will mean being on the lookout for people overtly flirting with her. Wondering to herself, Is she friendly, or does she want to get into my girlfriend’s pants? She is like a flame that attracts all these stupid moths. Now Pete and Greta, on the other hand, that is interesting. 

Nora: “Oh, this is interesting. So which one… Let me ask again.”

Nicole: “It’s not your turn.”

Nora: “I own this joint, so I make up the rules. If they are uncomfortable, they are welcome to leave.”

Pete: “Bring it. This place is wild!” The wait staff kept the flow of champagne. Pete's glass was never empty. 

Just then, another gentleman was lead to their table. "Mike!" Waverly squealed, happy to have someone else join. She hopes this is enough to deviate from the current course they are on. 

Mike: "Hey guys, sorry I am late, this place is insane. Where am I?" He rubs his hand on Mattie's back, showing her that he missed her. She scoots over so that Mike can sit beside her. He takes her drink and chugs it back, "So what did I miss?" Mattie leans over to catch him up quickly and introduce Nicole. Mike is a nurse, so he hits it off with Nicole's unpretentious demeanor. 

Nora: "We are playing Never Have I Ever, and it is still my turn, so get ready. Never have I ever had a crush on Waverly!” Nicole, Pete, and Greta drinks. Nora’s eyes bugged out of her eye socket. This is going to be fun, she thought to herself.

Nicole laughs and whispers into Waverly’s ear, “Did you know about this?”

Waverly shakes her head. She doesn’t like the direction this is going.

Mike laughed, "Isn't it obvious. Everyone knew Champ was a place holder until something better came along. Champ sort of just wore Waverly down with the incessant begging." 

Nora: “Ok, I am going to pass the mic to Pete and Greta so they can air out their grievances. What do you have to say to Waverly and her new girlfriend? What can you offer Waverly that Dr. Nicole, as close to being perfect as possible, Haught can’t? I mean, Nicole sort of did the same thing. Just waited for Waverly after all these years.”

Waverly does not like anyone putting her Nicole down. "I am thankful that Nicole gave me another chance. Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to date God's gift to this earth?" 

Nicole: "I terrify you? That's not very romantic."

Waverly, "I am terrified that one day you will wake up and realize I am not as amazing as you dreamt me up to be... I'd rather die than to be without you." 

The group is quiet for a minute at Waverly's honest declaration. Nicole stares back at Waverly with all her love, leans in, and smiles into her cheek. "I am all in, Waverly Earp." Waverly can feel tears gathering in her eyes. 

Greta: "Well, I always thought Waverly was straight, and that is why I didn’t stand a chance. But now that I see Nicole with Waverly. The way that Waverly's eye fucks her all night. It is safe to say Waverly is super gay… but only gay for Nicole. I am happy for you, Waves. I haven’t spent a lot of time with you two together, but I can see the love. Nicole is your forever.”

Nora: “Mush, you are no fun. What about you, Pete? You feel like the misogynistic type.”

Pete smiles devilishly: “What can I give Waverly that Nicole can’t? Satisfaction in bed. Tell her Becca, tell her how good I am in bed.”

Becca has had enough. She gets up and throws her drink at Pete’s face. “You are not missing out on much. I usually have to finish myself off while he is in the shower.” With that, the whole table laughs. Waverly still has the deer caught in the headlights look on her face. She can’t tell if the night is going well or a flaming disaster. She looked over to Nicole, and she is just laughing so hard her belly is aching. She has missed so many years of watching her laugh. She reaches out and holds her hand, and telepathically projects to Nicole, ‘Want to get out of here?’

Nicole gets up: “Well, I think we’ve had too much fun for one night. Why don’t you put this one on my tab? Nora, always a pleasure. You are a shit disturber. I have to get this one to bed.”

Waverly: “Pete, for the record, Nicole is very, very good at finding things with those surgeon hands of hers.” With that, they walked out of the bar and left their friends behind.

\----

They got back to the hotel and showered together. Truth be told, they are too buzzed and tired to do anything else. So they got into their PJs and crawled into the giant King sized bed. Waverly always has sleep issues, but for whatever reason, Waverly had one of the best sleep she has had in a while. Perhaps it's that she is no longer carrying the burden of lying to herself anymore. She wakes up the next morning with her back pressed up to Nicole. She can feel Nicole breathing on the back of her neck, and her arm draped over her waist. She takes a hand and interlocks her fingers with Nicole's. Waverly knows it in her bones that she wants this for the rest of her life. Feeling Nicole stir, Waverly turns around to face her lover. "Mmm morning," Nicole says, "Did I wake you?" 

Waverly: "No, babe, I actually have to go to work." 

Nicole: "So you can't call in a personal day?" Nicole rolls over the top of her and pins her down with her thigh between Waverly's legs. Just giving her enough friction as an incentive to stay. 

Waverly: "No, I think I am going to go in to give them my two weeks notice." 

Nicole: "But you love your job?" She has a hard time dampening her excitement. 

Waverly: "No, it's 'a' job that paid well. There is no way I can stay in this city if the love of my life is going to be in Vancouver." 

Nicole: "I was actually going to call the head of Toronto's internal medicine and see if I can beg them to consider a late entry." 

Waverly: "You were going to do that for me?" 

Nicole: "For us, babe... but if I don't have to beg..." Nicole trailed kisses from her collar bone up to Waverly's pulse point, scraping her teeth against her sensitive skin as she spoke. "Then I might just take some time to myself. When are you going to be done work? I can come to pick you up." 

Waverly: "4:30 pm, and I will text you the address." Nicole walks her down the hotel and into an uber. Nicole doesn't know what to do with her free time. She hasn't had free time since she was a child. Everything up to this point has been towards a singular goal. Now that she has Waverly in her life, her mind is no longer occupied and bogged down by regrets, anger, or sadness. 

\--Waverly's work--

Sending in her resignation went as well as one would have hoped. The company agreed to send her to one of their sister company in Vancouver. That way, she can continue to be a technical writer. Waverly is a fantastic hire, self-motivated, punctual, and reliable. She would have had a promotion if she stayed, but no position could have tear Waverly from Nicole again. Walking to the cafeteria, Waverly can see a very hungover Mattie and Greta. They waved her over-enthusiastically and forced her to sit down between the two of them. 

"Ok spill, how did you meet that gorgeous drink of water, and how did we not hear about her till now?" Mattie asks. 

Waverly: "There was too much history between us. It's hard enough to keep a lid on those feelings. If I ever talked about Nicole, you guys will know within a heartbeat that I am in love with her." 

"Well, you don't have to put a lid on it anymore, so spill." Greta smiles deviously at her. "Actually, hold that thought, Champ and Pete are coming over." 

"You owe me a girlfriend, Waverly." Pete snarked. 

"Get in line." Mutters Champ. 

"I am not going to apologize for anything. You two can hate me all you want. I am moving to Vancouver to be with Nicole." Pete and Champ were stunned. Greta and Mattie, on the other hand, are 100% on team WayHaught. 

Greta: "It is going to suck to not be in the same province as you, but I am so happy for you, Waves." 

Champ: "Woah Woah Woah, hold on, isn't this a bit quick. I will not be here when this relationship goes south in six months, nine months tops."

Mattie: "No one is asking you to be here for Waverly, Champ. Besides, Waverly's family is in British Columbia." 

Champ mutters to himself and eats the rest of his lunch without another sound out of him. Waverly does feel awful the way things turned out between them. Champ was collateral damage, after all. The rest of the workday went on smoothly. Human Resource lets Waverly know that she can transfer over to the Vancouver headquarters in a month. The condition of her transfer is to finish the current project she is writing for. She can't wait to share this news with Nicole. She is going home to her. Going home to where she belonged. Watching the clock tick down to 4:30 pm. She has a bounce in her step. Nicole should be waiting in the lobby for her, knowing how punctual she is. Waverly gets in the elevator, and Pete slides in after her. "Hey Waves, I just want to apologize for the way I acted." 

Waverly: "I don't want to hold a grudge, and with me leaving. I think we should just leave on a civil note." 

Pete: "I do really like you, Waverly." 

Waverly: "But that isn't enough, Pete. I don't feel the same way about you." 

Pete: "How do you know if you never give us a chance." 

Waverly: "I don't need to date around to know who has my heart." She walks out the door, and Pete chases after her. He grabs her wrist and turns her around. Forcefully kissing her on the lips. Nicole was waiting by the lobby and was shocked at what she saw. She got up from the leather seats in the lobby, thinking her girlfriend needs to be rescued. Waverly managed to push Pete off of her and knees him right in the gonads. "I am reporting you to HR, you asshole." She walks towards Nicole and throws her arms over the redhead's neck. "Take me home." 

Nicole: "Yes, ma'am. Your chariots await." She opens the door and leads her to their ride.


	11. You are the reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate it. All the kudos and comments blow me away. At least Wayhaught got the happy ending that I didn't. Certainly therapeutic to write it all out and maybe examine it all in a different light. Just have to limp to Spring 2021 for Season 4B.

Nicole spent her time at museums and art galleries while Waverly was at work. When 4 or 4:30 rolls along, Nicole would be waiting in the lobby for Waverly. Waverly's co-workers are super curious about this mystery redhead with the enigmatic smile. After a mere two days, Nicole managed to charm her way into the office. Bypassing security and even managed to befriend Waverly's manager. Pete and Champ were told to stay away from Waverly if they plan to keep their jobs, and Waverly was ok with the outcome of that saga. After work, they hung out again with Greta and Mattie a few more times. Nora even tagged along. They had their own squad going, sampling a plethora of restaurants from casual dining to fine dining. Greta is dumbfounded at why Waverly walked away from Nicole, to begin with. Nicole reassured Gret that they needed to be apart to grow and then come back to one another. Waverly knows that Nicole is trying her best not to make Waverly relive her previous choice. Her past mistake has cost them so much time. That Friday night, Waverly's entire floor decide to throw an early goodbye party for Waverly. They are hoping to do so with Nicole still present. Nicole arrived at 5 pm, and the majority of the crowd is already drunk. She looked around at large banners and balloons that spelled out Waverly's name. It's amazing how much they can get done in such a short period of time. Waverly interlocked her hand with Nicole the entire night. She wanted to show her girlfriend off. The only time Nicole stepped away from Waverly is when she went to the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom and can see Champ waiting for her in front of the elevators. He wasn't allowed to be at the party. 

Nicole: "Champ, what can I do for you?" 

Champ: "I am not here to cause trouble. I just want to bid Waverly farewell. Seeing that she won't see me one on one, I figure a large office gathering would be the safest venue." 

Nicole: "I can't speak for her, but I can go find her and ask her if you like." 

Champ: "Her and I were happy, you know." 

Nicole: "I am sure you were." 

Champ: "But I can see now why you are the one for her. If our roles were reversed and you asked me if you can speak with Waverly, I would have shut you down. I wouldn't give her a choice. Even though you have lost her once, you still have enough confidence in your relationship that she will come back to you. Me, on the other hand, I know if she just talks to you one more time, she'd go running back to you." 

Nicole reaches out to shake Champ's hand. "You will find someone else out there, Champ, I promise you. Someone out there will look at you the way I look at Waverly" Nicole gives him a wink. Waverly must have been wondering what was taking Nicole so long because she came out looking for her. She sees her past and her present shaking hands. She walks up to Nicole and rubs her hand from the small of her back and up her shoulder blade. A gesture that automatically puts Nicole at ease. 

Champ: "Waverly, I just wanted to say goodbye." Nicole considered leaving to give them some privacy, but both Champ and Waverly asked her to stay. "I know now that I was just a speedbump in your love story. It still hurts to think about it. To top it off, Pete has been scheming behind my back this entire time. I am glad you kicked his ass. He deserved it. I hope I can call you two up if I am in Vancouver or vice versa?" Waverly nods and gives him a sad smile, and walks away with Nicole. 

Nicole: "Did you hear most of that?"

Waverly: "Yup," popping the p with her lips. "When did you become such a perfect girlfriend. I remember some jealousy on your end when we first got together." 

Prom: Waverly Grade 12, Nicole Freshman. 

_"I can't believe the school rejected my request to attend your prom," Nicole whined, laying in Waverly's bed, watching her get ready._

_"You know our school rules. No outsiders allowed, only current students." Waverly looking at the mirror one more time before joining the rest of the girls downstairs. Nicole walks up behind her and wraps her hands around her. She pulls Waverly back towards her body and kisses her behind her ears. "Stooooop, I won't be able to leave you here if you keep doing this."_

_Nicole: "That's the point." Waverly turns around and wraps her arms behind Nicole's head._

_Waverly: "The after-party. I will see you at the after-party." Nicole bid Waverly goodbye. She hopes in a limo with the rest of her friends. She is going as Jeremy’s date. Jeremy turns back to Nicole and tells her that he will keep an eye on her._

_Nicole took the opportunity to catch up on some reading. Course loads are light during the summer, but Nicole usually catches up on the books that she reads for pleasure. She is just finishing re-reading the Goblet of Fire when Waverly calls her on her parents’ home phone. Nicole’s mom picks up. “Hello Waverly, let me check for you. Nicole might be in her room. Nicole, your girlfriend, is on the phone!”_

_Nicole picks up her phone in her room. “Hey babe, yeah, I can come to pick you up.” Nicole grabs the car keys and lets her parents know she is heading out. Nicole never had a curfew because her parents trust her implicitly. Nicole arrived at Waverly’s place. She is already changed out of her grad gown and into Nicole’s old basketball sweater. Nicole gets out and opens the passenger door for Waverly. Chrissy, Jeremy files into the backseat._

_Jeremy “Nicole, if there is a male version of you, can you please send him my way?”_

_Nicole laughs. “I will keep that in mind.” She leans in to reciprocate Waverly’s kiss. Her girlfriend was impatiently waiting for her to look at her. She can taste the alcohol on her lips. “Started early, I see?” and Nicole closes the door behind Waverly._

_They arrive at Trevor’s place. Nicole’s class had their after-party at this house, too, since Nicole is in the same class as Trent. She remembers having a great time from the little she can remember. She does remember sneaking out of the party and head over to Waverly’s, though. This time around, she will remain sober and make sure her girlfriend has the best night with her friends. By the Kitchen, a beer pong tournament has started. They tried to walk around the sea of people to see if they can keep their alcohol in the fridge. There wasn’t any room left, so they plopped it into the sink, which was filled with ice. Nicole and Waverly split up briefly when Nicole spotted Trent and Dakota coming into the house. She hasn't seen them since they no longer go to the same school, so it was nice to catch up. Occasionally she glances behind her shoulder to make sure she still has Waverly within her sights. She trusts Waverly. It's her classmates that she didn't trust._

_Dakota: "So you and Waverly finally happened."_

_Nicole: "Yeah, long time coming. I can't remember what life was like before her."_

_Trent: "It is gross how whipped you are."_

_Nicole: "I have no problem with that. I am telling you guys, she is the one."_

_Dakota made a vomiting gesture, and Trent laughs at his girlfriend. "Nicole, you are 19 and YOU. Have you seen you? You should be out there figuring out what you want or don't want." Waverly was within earshot and heard what Dakota said. She doesn't know what prompted her to say such things to her girlfriend, but Waverly doesn't appreciate any of it. Waverly was already insecure, knowing Nicole is surrounded by gorgeous and more experience women at her school. She doesn't need it thrown at her face at her own after grad party. Just then, Nicole does any one of her quick room scans. When she spotted Waverly within arm's reach, she threw her arms around her girl's shoulder. "Are you having fun?" Nicole whispers into Waverly's ear. Waverly smiles tensely and wraps her arm around Nicole's waist, and tries to breathe her in. Her anxiety is always squelched when she inhales her girlfriend in._

_Waverly: "Are YOU having fun? These parties can't be fun if you are staying sober."_

_Nicole: "I am good as long as I am with you." Their perfect bubble is burst when Trevor drunkenly makes her way over. He gives his brother a nod and puts his arm between Nicole and Waverly, splitting them apart. "_

_Trevor: "The sight of you two sickens me. You know Waverly was the perfect girlfriend until you showed up. Then it was Nicole this, Nicole that. Nicole is so amazing I want to be just like her. I didn't realize it actually meant I want to get with her. What do you like about her anyways Nicole, she has been around the block, if you know what I mean?"_

_Trent: "Ok, kid, time to go before you vomit over the stairs." He grabs his brother's hand and mouths 'sorry' to Nicole and Waverly, but Trevor slaps his brother away and heads back to the couple for round two. "You know she has been around the block, right?" Trevor spewed. That made Nicole mad, and she steps in front of Waverly, taking on Trevor. "I don't have to be her first love. I just want to be her last." Trevor doesn't have a comeback to that. He looks down at Waverly. He noticed that she has never looked at him the way she is looking at Nicole right now. More kids gathered around, and it emboldens Trevor, reached past Nicole, and grabbed hold of Waverly. Nicole just said, "Oh hell no," and punches Trevor right in his cheekbone, busting her own knuckles up. Trent pulls Trevor back, "Yup, he deserved that." There are a lot of ooohs in the crowd._ _Waverly tugged on the back of Nicole's jeans to get her attention. "Want to get out of here?". They said goodbye to their friends, and head went to the drive-thru and picked up some fries. They were sitting in Nicole's SUV with the seats folded down. Nicole laid out the blankets, and they were having a picnic in the trunk and looking out at the stars while Nicole iced her hand._

_Nicole: "Sorry, I ruined your after-party if I didn't insist on coming. Trevor wouldn't have the opportunity to say those nasty things."_

_Waverly: "Do you mean that? You want to be my last love?"_

_Nicole is now in a panic. They have just been dating for a few months. They haven't even said I love you yet. Sure they have said 'I love you' to each other as friends but not as lovers. Is she going to scare Waverly away? "Would I look needy if I say yes?" Waverly runs her hand through Nicole's wavey red hair, "I love you, now would you please close the trunk so we can have some privacy?" Nicole presses the close trunk button on her remote, Waverly pulls her top off, and Nicole grabs another blanket and pulls it over them._

They took an Uber and headed back to the hotel. After a particularly spirited romp, Waverly and Nicole lay in bed tangled in the sheets and tangled in one another. The sweat on their body dried and left a dry sheen on their bodies. Nicole was falling asleep, and Waverly was doing everything she can to keep herself awake. She wants to committee this moment to memory. She looks down on her left ring finer where Nicole’s promise ring found a permanent home. Nicole rolled away from Waverly in her sleep, so Waverly followed and held her from behind. It’s not often she gets to be the big spoon, and she has no intention of letting her go ever again. Waking up naturally is a blessing. Waverly rubs her eyes and thanked the Universe that she doesn't have a wicked hangover. She wants to be in her tip-top shape for Nicole's last day. Waverly has planned a super intricate date for the two of them. After all, she is a planner. She even wrote it out and color-coded their activities. Nicole was watching her from the door frame of the bathroom. Leaning back down and kissing her on her lips. "I saw your itinerary, baby. May I suggest an amendment."

"mmm-hmm" Nicole can ask her anything, and she'd agree to it. 

"I have already gone to the museums on your list. Maybe I suggest we scratch that and order room service instead. Clothing optional." Nicole crawls on top of Waverly, kisses her down her neck, and finds a home between her legs.

The fear of Nicole leaving tomorrow has slowly seeped into Waverly's subconscious, and Nicole is doing everything she can to distract her. She is drawing circles around Waverly's belly button and occasionally kisses down on it. 

Waverly: “I won’t be able to sleep without you beside me. I just know it.”

Nicole: “You will be fine. My love.” She pulls the smaller woman into a smoldering kiss. “This isn’t goodbye. I will see you soon.”

Waverly: “I didn’t want to give you this until I am in Vancouver. I was planning to have a home-cooked meal and a speech. I just can’t have you go home without it.” Waverly pulls out a matching infinity band; this one is in rose gold, though. “It might seem soon, but I want you to have a promise ring as well.” She slides it on Nicole’s finger, and it fits perfectly. “I also want everyone to know you are taken, so you stop getting hit on.” Nicole is speechless. “It’s either this or a t-shirt with huge letters that says ‘taken’ on the chest and ‘Waverly’s’ on the back.”

Nicole: “Thank you. I love it. Just know that from here on out, no matter what you do. I will always love you.” She takes her girl’s hand and kisses her knuckles. “If you are ever in doubt, you talk to me first. Promise?” Waverly nods and kisses her. "Move in with me when you come home? When you are ready, that is." Waverly nods. She will never be without Nicole again. 


	12. Be where you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't quite let this story go yet. Maybe a little bit more ;)

Nicole has been back in Vancouver for roughly a week now. Waverly misses her is an understatement. Trying her best to distract herself as she boxes up the rest of her belongings at the apartment she used to share with Champ. Greta and Mattie offered Waverly help, mostly to act as a buffer between the ex-lovers, but Waverly insists that she has this under control. After speaking with Nicole at the going away party, Champ also seems to have resigned to the dissolution of his relationship with Waverly. He offered to be out of the apartment when she is in there to pack up her stuff, but she wants him there so they can split things that technically belongs to both of them. “I hope we can stay friends, Champ, that’s how we started.”

Champ: “I can’t do that right now, Waverly. One day maybe, but not now.” Waverly nods as she understands that she might have checked out of that relationship, but Champ was blindsided. Naturally, he would need more time to process. She hopes that one day he will find someone who loves him as much as he loves her. After all the boxes and memories were packed up, the movers arrived the day after to pick them all up. Greta picked Waverly up to head back to her apartment. Greta and Mattie have offered Waverly Mattie’s room. She is staying mostly at her fiancé’s apartment anyway, and they feel like it’s the least they can do for Waverly. Greta is a super fangirl of Nicole’s by now and wants Waverly to tell her everything. How did they first get together? Why did they break up? Is Nicole a generous love? Waverly doesn’t mind sharing these stories, even though she lied to Nicole before saying that she can’t remember anything that transpired between the two of them. That’s just self-preservation on her part because she was convinced that one day Nicole will leave her when Nicole realized that Waverly isn’t as special as she perceived her to be. Waverly remembers every touch, every kiss, every sigh.

Just then, Waverly’s phone lights up with Nicole’s caller ID. Greta steals the phone from Waverly and picks it up for her instead.

Greta: “We were talking about how amazing you are in bed.”

Nicole: “I don’t know how true that is if the sample size is small and biased.” Nicole always has self-deprecating humor, which Waverly loved. This isn’t saying that Nicole doesn’t have an ego because her confidence in her own ability can be nauseating. In their private moments, Waverly likes to tease Nicole all the time, so Nicole calls Waverly her very own ego deflator. Waverly wrestles her own phone back and gets up, watching over to Mattie’s bedroom to get a bit more privacy. “Hey, you.”

Nicole: “I just wanted to say goodnight before I head into my shift. I am on call tonight.”

Waverly: “Did you get called in already?”

Nicole: “No, but it is easier to be on standby here in the on-call room.” Waverly shakes her head. She realizes most doctors will take the phone call and do everything within their power not to have to go into the hospital. On the other hand, Nicole is willfully giving up her time by sitting in the on-call room like a curious puppy. “Besides, my home is empty since you are no in it. I am meeting up with Shae and Carl for dinner at the hospital cafeteria.” Nicole drops her voice lower into a whisper. “Is it true, am I improving in the sack? Maybe one day I will be the best you ever had.”

Waverly laughs, “Dream on Haught pants.” But Waverly knows Nicole is the best she has ever had already. 

Nicole, “Ok, I have to go, babe. Kisses, I love you.”

Waverly, “You are wearing the ring. I don’t want anyone at the hospital, misinterpreting your kindness as flirting.”

Nicole: “Yes, cutie, this ring is on my hand. I don’t think it’s kryptonite, though. Hasn’t dampened my charm. Goodnight, my one and only.”

Waverly, “I love you, 10 more days.”

You know how people said a kettle never boils if you watch it. Well, her last week in Ontario crawled by at the slowest pace possible. Her last night has finally arrived with a lot of fanfare. They all decided to go out for dinner one last time. Hana even made an appearance with Nora. She is doing her residency in Toronto. A ladies only night was set up at a new Japanese izakaya restaurant. Waverly is vegan, so having a plethora of charcoal-grilled vegetables on skewers is right up her alley. The alcohol was so easy to drink, Waverly is tipsy before dessert has arrived.

Hana, “So was Nicole insufferably righteous in high school as well? I want dirt on the Prez.”

Waverly, “I guess the only blemish Nicole has is me.”

Nora: “Well, that just turned dark.”

Waverly, “No, this isn’t a homophobic comment. I just meant I had a boyfriend at the time and we were, well exploring, these feelings we had for each other even though I was with someone else at the time.”

Hana: “So she was the other woman?” Hana mockingly exaggerating a gasp.

Waverly: “Yes… and no… well, we were mostly kissing. I foolishly thought it wasn’t cheating if we were kissing. In retrospect, I was definitely cheating. Even if we weren’t kissing, I was cheating. Nicole occupied my thoughts day and night.”

Nora: “Then you broke up with Champ version 1.0 and got together with Nicole. But why break up a couple of years in.”

Waverly: “She was busy all the time. Sitting on many committees, she was on the school senate, a special advisory committee to the Dean. I just feel like she was running so far ahead and was leaving me behind. Then everything started to hurt. Her not calling to say goodnight hurt, her forgetting our anniversary hurt.”

Hana: “I get it though, medical school was so competitive. We were all stretched so thin. I forgot my own birthday one time.” 

Waverly: “Now I realize that. Not being in the medical sciences, I couldn't understand the toll it took on the student. She did book a restaurant. It wasn’t till the restaurant calling to inquire where we were done she clues in that she completely forgot what day of the week it was. Then Nicole’s mom pulled me aside one day…” Her mind drifting back to what Mrs. Haught has said to her. 

_Mrs. Haught, “It’s no secret, Waverly, that I am not a fan of this relationship. For you, it’s always how Nicole makes you feel, rather than what you can do for Nicole to support her. That’s why I have a problem with you. It isn’t because of your baggage. It is because of your thoughtlessness. Nicole will always be the one giving a piece of herself up for you. When push comes to shove, what would you lay down for Nicky.”_

Hana: "What did she do?"

Waverly: "She looked out for Nicole and called me out on my indecisiveness. I wasn't 'all-in' as I am now." 

Greta: "That seems harsh." 

Waverly: "But it was fair. I hope that I can take Mrs. Haught out for lunch one day to show her that I have grown up. I am deserving of Nicole, and I will do everything I can to make her happy." As the night progressed, the drunker Waverly got. The drunker Waverly got, the hornier she became. She keeps looking at her phone, hoping that she can talk to or see her girlfriend. She texts Nicole quickly, something simple.

[Waves: Baby, I miss you.] The checkmarks show that it was sent but not read yet. Chances are Nicole is busy at this moment, but she can't help herself from feeling down. Hana notices the change in Waverly's mood. "We are celebrating here, Waverly. It's time for something sweet!" Waverly looks up, smiling at Hana. Nicole's friends seem to have accepted her right away. This speaks more to Nicole's standing in their hearts more than Waverly's own merit, though. "It's hard enough being Nicole's friend, so I can't imagine the pressure of being her girlfriend. When Nicole had her 25th birthday party, someone asked me who I was. I said my name was Hana, and he asked me what's my deal. I was so baffled at the question. 'You are a friend of Nicole's, so you must be 'somebody' is what he said to me. It cast doubt for a while. I wondered if Nicole was my friend because of my family background. Then I realized Nicole and I were friends long before she found out how connected my family is. That's the thing about Nicky. She is just THAT nice person. She just sees the good in everyone. Others might see her as having a secret Illuminati agenda. Haters just couldn't fathom why she gives everyone the time of day. That's just her personality flaw. She gives so much of herself, and when that is misplaced, she gets cut real deep. You know your epic love affair, Nicole hasn't said one single word to put you down. Everyone asked her what's her deal. She just says bad timing." 

Nora: "When I was keeping Nicole company the week she was here, I asked her point-blank about your relationship. She actually said she beat herself up for so long, allowing you to feel invisible. Then after a while, she realized it wasn't up to her; nothing she could have said would have made you stay." Waverly wanted to jump on a plane now and just fly to Vancouver to hold Nicole all night. But she can't. They are four provinces apart. "Please don't hurt her again." is what everyone at the table agrees on. 


	13. Brighter than Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly moves in with Nicole.

Nicole waits patiently at the arrival hall. Her eyes dart back and forth, scanning the crowd that is pouring out for her Waverly. Then her tiny brunette appears, looks like she got a hair cut. Nicole is really digging the shoulder-length hair. Waverly runs towards her, threw her bag down, and jumped into Nicole's arms with her legs wrapping around Nicole's waist. Holding her girl in tightly, Nicole spins her once and kisses her hard as if it's their last kiss. "Hey, you," Nicole whispers into Waverly's ear, lighting her body on fire. Heat radiating up her neck. "Take me home." Waverly hasn't been to Nicole's place yet, but she knows that it's her home. They pull into a nice apartment building. Parking into their designated stall, Nicole grabbed Waverly's bag and Waverly's hand and led her to the elevator. So this is our lobby. Waverly smiles at the sound of 'our.' Nicole opens her mailbox and grabs a couple of envelopes that were stuffed in there. 

"I am actually post-call today, so I wasn't home yesterday last night." She opens the door, and there is a large ' Welcome Home Baby' banner hanging in front of floor to ceiling windows looking at the Vancouver downtown skyline. Wavery looks around the first floor, and everything is stylish and immaculate. Nicole leads her up the second floor, to where the bedrooms are. "You want to shower first?" Nicole asked and grabbed a towel. "Only if you join me," Waverly can't wait another minute without the feel of her girlfriend's naked body pressed up against her. Nicole grins and smiles, taking stripping her top off and kissing Waverly tenderly on the lips as she helps her with her clothes. 

Nicole wakes up nuzzled up into Waverly. They managed to make it out of the shower and then onto the bed. After coming down from their high, they closed their eyes and rested for an hour? Maybe two? Nicole checks to see if Waverly is awake, and she sees a beautiful set of eyes staring right back at her. "You hungry?" Waverly asks. "I can go make us something to eat." 

Nicole: "Let's go out instead, Grab some late brunch and then grocery shop together." I want to walk around the neighborhood with you. Nicole looked at the clock, and its already 2 pm. Nicole quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans, converse, and a white v neck t-shirt. They walk towards the elevator, and instead of going to the car, they are back out at the lobby level. Nicole hands Waverly her key then holds her hand. They walked out onto the busy Olympic Village streets. Walking along the water, they ended up at a craft brewpub. Waverly ordered a summer salad while Nicole had bangers and mash. Once their bellies are satisfied, they went over to an upscale grocery store. Waverly can't help but feel giddy even though grocery shopping is mundane. Still, somehow, in the middle of the condiment aisle, looking at Nicole checking labels to see if it's vegan friendly, a flood of love washes over her. They walk back with their groceries after planning some meals throughout the week on the fly. Waverly is shocked at how comfortable this all feels so quickly. It's as if they have been living together for years. 

They went home with bags of groceries while they sort out the items. Nicole lets Waverly know that she asked her parents and Wynonna to come to meet them for dinner. She also wanted to show them where Waverly will be living. Nicole wants to involve the Earps so much as possible because she knows Waverly's family means the world to her. Waverly always knew Nicole is super sweet and thoughtful, but it surprises her every time she does something amazing just for her. Putting her needs first. Waverly takes a mental note to call Nicole's parents tomorrow. She knows she has to win Mrs. Haught over but doesn't want to involve Nicole. She doesn't want Nicole to feel caught up between the two of them. Would it be better to try to talk to Alex first? Waverly unpacked a suitcase and placed her clothes in the empty drawers Nicole set out for her. She is so glad Wynonna chose to come home around the same time she did. She was living in the States last year when she moved down to the States with John Henry. "Baby? Even though we are close to downtown, I plan to walk to the restaurant in case we grab a few drinks. We have to leave in ten minutes." Nicole interrupts her thoughts. "Yeah, I will be right down." 

It's a typical Vancouver August night. It's warm but not too warm. The sun hasn't set yet but has started to. They got to Yaletown and were the first ones there. The Earps are coming from the burbs, and the traffic is notoriously difficult. You can make it downtown in thirty minutes or an hour and a half, depending on the bridges. Nicole and Waverly chose to sit at the bench so they can look out to watch for the Earps to come in. The table is set for six, so I guess John Henry is coming after all. Waverly is sitting in the middle because tonight is her night, after all. Nicole's hand is resting comfortably behind Waverly with her hand by her backside and outer thigh. Waverly took the opportunity to leave back into her arms and places a hand on Nicole's knee. They just look at each other and smile, no words necessary. 

"Barf, you guys make the notebook look bleak." Wynonna appears, dragging John Henry behind her. 

"Doc, this is... well, also a Doc. John Henry is a dentist, and Nicole is what moms tell you to aspire to be." Nicole rolls her eyes at Wynonna. Even though Wynonna is two years older than Nicole, their paths had crossed when they attended the same high school. Wynonna actually reached out to her after Waverly and Nicole took a 'break' to console Nicole. Letting Nicole know that Waverly just doesn't know what she wants yet, so don't count her out. Michelle and Ward follow in behind them, and Nicole gets up. 

Michelle: "Just sit down, Nicole, we are all family here." she winks at her youngest. Michelle is laying it on so thick that sometimes Waverly wonders if her mom liked Nicole more than her own kids. 

Ward reaches out and shakes Nicole's hand. He always liked Nicole for her sure hands. He knows his daughter is safe with her. So what are we eating here? I thought all the restaurants in Yaletown is frou-frou, but this place looks fun. 

Nicole: "They do a family-style share plate here. Do you guys mind if I order? any dietary restrictions?" 

Doc: "None whatsoever."

Nicole excuses herself and walks over to the manager. He recognizes Nicole and shakes her hand, and pats her on the back. They chat for a few minutes, and he ushered her back to the kitchen. This must be one of Hana's family's restaurants, and Nicole is most likely at the back requesting vegan substitutions. The Earps took the opportunity to gossip now that Nicole has disappeared to the back. 

Wynonna: "Ok spill, how did you reconnect with the love of your life. The last time I spoke to Nicole, she told me that she and I are breaking up because it hurts too much to talk to me and not think about you. That was just a little over a year ago. I was upset, thinking this is going to cost me a real friend, but I knew how much she was hurting." 

Waverly shrugged, "I don't know how I got so lucky." 

Doc, "I have never even heard of this Nicole before. Did you just break up with Champ?" 

Wynonna: "Oh, cutie, you have no idea. This tale is as old as time. I will tell you all about it when we get home. I need the good stuff now before Haught stuff returns." 

Doc "Her name is Hot?" 

Michelle: " H-a-u-g-h-t" and right on cue, Nicole returns and slips back beside Waverly. Wynonna is glaring at Doc for ruining her small window. She wanted to ask Waverly if make-up sex is indeed the best sex, even if she has to do it in front of their parents. 

The table decided to share a couple of bottles of wine recommended by the sommelier. Ward opted for whiskey with a splash of water. Wynonna wanted warm water only because she said she has an upset tummy. As dinner progressed and all the food was consumed, Waverly sinks closer and closer to Nicole's arm. The time zone change is really messing with Waverly, and she is getting more and more tired. She doesn't want this night to end, though she is sitting at the same table when everyone she loves. Nicole leans down. You want to go home, baby? Waverly still gets butterflies whenever Nicole says home, their home. Michelle smiles at Waverly and Nicole's sweet moment. She is so glad that Waverly and Nicole are finally happy. Just then Wynonna clears her throat. "Now that we are all here I have an announcement to make. Doc and I are getting married." Ward smiles and nod, Doc has asked for his permission six months ago on their last trip home. "And I am 3 months pregnant" Ward almost choked on his drink, and about to lean over to choke out Doc. He then realized, timing-wise, Doc meant to marry his daughter well before he knocked her up. Waverly is over the moon about the baby and can't help but think about her and Nicole's plans. They never really talked about starting a family. All Waverly knows is that Nicole will be a great mom. She imagines little redheads playing in the park by the apartment. After all the goodbye hugs, Nicole sees that everyone got into the cab safely. She flags one down for Waverly and her, knowing that Waverly is too tired to walk the 30 minutes home. 

Once they got home, Waverly is wide awake. Cursed jetlag. They decided to change into their comfy PJs and sit outside on the balcony. Waverly and Nicole sit on their sectional and look up at the sky. It's too bright to see any stars, but that isn't the point. They just wanted to sit in silence with each other. Waverly finally asked Nicole what has been nagging her, especially what Wynonna said about Nicole wanting to cut her out of her life as well. "Tell me about the years I missed." A sad smile formed on Nicole's face, but she pushes through. 

Nicole: "What do you want to know?"

Waverly: "Why did you not reach out to me sooner?" 

Nicole: "Which time?" Nicole wasn't trying to be an ass. They have done this so many times. Thoughtlessly hurting one another. 

Waverly: "After I saw you at the doctor's office." 

Nicole: "School was busy, and nothing changed between us. You were still with Champ, and I was still... well with med school." 

Waverly thinks about it for a brief moment. "It never stopped you before when I was with Trevor." 

Nicole: "I was coming to terms with what I felt for you in high school. I honestly started with innocent intentions. I never wanted to be the mistress. Then after a while, I realized what I felt for you wasn't entirely platonic. But by then, it was too late. You were like a drug. I couldn't stay away even when I know that was the honorable thing." 

Waverly: "So you were just doing the honorable thing because I was with Champ?" 

Nicole shakes her head, no. "It's because you broke me." staring back at Waverly, she can see Nicole's eyes had tears she is desperately trying to hold in. "I needed you when I called, and it didn't seem like you were interested in what I had to say. It had been years, Waverly, you would come home, and I wouldn't even know it. I wasn't on the shortlist of people you wanted to see. So I had to save my self-esteem and just let you go quietly. Work on myself, retool all these feelings I had. Mostly anger at first. Angry at myself for playing up our relationship into something that it wasn't." 

Waverly never realized her actions had hurt Nicole so badly. She just assumed Nicole would be able to move on after they broke up. Have you seen her? "Nicole, what we had before means everything to me." 

Nicole: "Babe, you don't have to say that. It just took us different paths to arrive at the same place. It actually hurts more to think you can be with someone else if you felt for me the way I felt about you." 

Waverly: "Don't minimize my feelings." 

Nicole: "I am not trying to." Nicoles holds Waverly tighter. "I was just answering your questions honestly." 

Waverly: "And I am trying to tell you how I felt." She wanted to say more about was scared and that she wasn't good enough for Nicole. It was all self-preservation. But then it finally clicks. That just means she loved herself more than she loved Nicole. She can understand what Nicole is saying now.

Nicole just kisses her on the forehead and continues to look out at the lights. "I love you, Waverly Earp. Even though I tried to expunge everything spec of feeling I had for you. Every defense I built up just crumbles when I see you looking back at me. As long as you will have me, I will be by your side." 

Waverly: "I will never hurt you ever again." 

Nicole laughs, "You probably will, but I rather live with that possibility than not have you in my life." Wavery turns around and kisses her soundly, Wrapping a hand under Nicole's t-shirt. Feeling that perfect skin under and pulling her closer to her. She climbed on top of Nicole. "Unless you want to give all our neighbors a show, I highly recommend going back inside to our bed." Waverly stops kissing her and just pressed her head into Nicole's sternum and hold her tight, inhaling all of Nicole. She is finally home. 


End file.
